The Comet
by Charlie Fox
Summary: An alternative version of events after Lucas told Peyton 'I hate you'. It explores friendship, hardship and love. When love comes back to you, how long can you hold onto it for?
1. Chapter 1

**Just to recap this story begins where Season 6, Episode 17 left off after Lucas told Peyton he hated her. It retells most of the storyline in Episode 18, but has a slight twist towards the end. Any feedback would be much appreciated, cheers.**

After finding Lucas at the bar and having him pass out in her car, it was quite a difficult job getting him home. She felt so sorry for him, she hated seeing him like this, her heart was breaking at how he was handling Lindsey leaving, she only hoped that one day he would come back to her. After getting him into his bed and placing the covers over his half naked body, he fell fast asleep, as she watched him sleep for a few moments, she lays a kiss on his forehead and walks over to the door, feeling so sad at how hopeless he has become she couldn't stand seeing him like this anymore. As she opened the door, she turned to hear Lucas whispering something to her.

"Peyton...I hate you" He looked up from his drunken slumber, with a hateful glare.

"What!?" Those words breaking her heart into a million pieces, her eyes swell up with tears and the hurt in her eyes is evident.

"I wish you never came back, you ruined my life" Lucas whispers before turning away from her, those final words giving her that fatal last blow to the heart. She fights back the tears and exits his room, not knowing if he will ever see her again, as a friend or lover.

* * *

After a week of drinking himself into oblivion, Lucas awoke with a mighty hangover and a punk rocker Mohawk, he looked in the mirror trying to get used to his appearance, after a week of only going out to drink and get drunk, Lucas was in a dark place, he knew when looking into the mirror his actions were unacceptable and selfish, yet the place he was in at the moment he didn't care much for anything. His family and friends were worried and hated what he had become over recent days, so now as he looks in the mirror he knows he has to make a change.

"Oh well well...what what what is all this?" Haley entered the room giving Lucas a disapproving look, she looks at her best friend with nothing but worry.

"Not sure" Lucas responds to his appearance and remains trying to find his identity in the mirror.

"I would laugh if this whole thing wasn't such a mess" She says holding back the laughter and is understanding of the situation.

"What whole mess?" Lucas asks defensively turning to look at his best friend, hoping she might give him some answers.

"You, your head, all of it...Look you and I are gonna go for a drive, but first of all were gonna fix that ferret above your head." Haley demands while moving a chair to the centre of the room, grabbing Lucas by the arm and forcing him to sit down in the chair.

"Why?" Lucas asks for insight.

"Me and you are gonna take a drive, cos im your best friend and you need me. And we are fixing your very punk rock hair cut, because unfortunately I have a 5 year old son who want to look just like his Uncle Lucas." Lucas sits in the chair finally understanding his actions need to change, and with the help of his best friend he knew how lucky he was to have her and the love of his nephew. The first step was to have his Mohawk cut off his head by Haley and that was worrying.

* * *

As Jamie came hurtling through the door to Clothes Over Bros he ran up to Brooke who was in the middle of talking to Millie, she turned around when she found Jamie, the handsome little man tugging at her clothes. Her immediate reaction was shock and slight horror at how bad his hairstyle was, instead she laughed and ruffled his hair, while Nathan entered the store.

"Hey Aunt Brooke, Look, do you like my hair?" Jamie asked, waiting to hear a compliment about his hair.

"Wow, I never knew the Mohawk was back in fashion" Brooke laughed and lifted her Godson into her arms, giving him a hug.

"Uncle Lucas has his hair like this" Brooke soon puts Jamie down and he run's off excited about showing Millie his new hair cut. Brooke turns to talk to Nathan.

"Well that explains why he hasn't been out lately, he didn't want to look an idiot" She laughs.

"Hey Nate...So you have seen Lucas?" Reaching forward to give Nate a friendly hug.

"Yea, he's in a pretty doomy place right now, Haley has gone to see him and if anyone can get through to him, it's her" Nathan always tried to stick up for his brother, although he knew better than anyone that his brother was acting like a jackass.

"Well hopefully she can get him to talk to Peyton, she is really hurting" Brooke begins to think about Peyton, Lucas wasn't in her good books at the moment for how he treated her.

"We just have to wait and see what happens, anyway thanks for agreeing to watch Jamie, I will be back in a few hours...See ya little man" Nathan exits the store, Jamie comes rushing over to Aunt Brooke and looks up at her waiting to know what they are going to be doing today.

* * *

Meanwhile Haley is on a mission to pull Lucas out from his dark hole, while out driving, they get stuck in a traffic jam, Lucas is frustrated and fed up. Haley notices his hostile attitude and decides to get some answers.

"I got to ask you something, did you tell Peyton you hated her?" Haley looks at him in disbelief hoping that what she heard from Peyton wasn't true and that her best friend hadn't completely turned into a jerk, although she already knew what the answer was, she just needed to hear his version of the events.

"Maybe, I was a little wasted" He tried to support his actions, although when she mentioned Peyton, regret filled his heart, he tried to forget the events of that night, he never meant to hurt Peyton and he especially didn't hate her.

"Luc your such a jackass sometimes, she is in love with you, you probably broke her heart."

"Oh I didn't break her heart, don't be dramatic" Lucas began to get agitated at how he had been a jackass, becoming defensive and annoyed.

"Dramatic right. Stop here!" Haley was fed up, looking at her friend, she didn't see any remorse, she wanted him to understand the full extent of his actions.

"The Light is green" Lucas was confused and looked at his friend wondering what she was up to.

"Just stop!" Haley repeated

"Alright we are sitting at a green light, now what?"

"Just wait for it" Haley knew what was coming, but she didn't tell Lucas.

"Haley the light is green, wait for what?" He was now getting angry and started shouting, the cars behind him were beeping and he was becoming more frustrated by this pointless venture. Suddenly from the sky's above came a water balloon landing on the front window of the car, scaring Lucas and making him jump out of his skin, looking to the sky to where it had came from. Turning to Haley who the surprise of the balloon hadn't affected, waiting for a response.

"Kinda like Peyton's heart, don't ya think...I'll be right back, stay here." Lucas was stunned and Haley exits the car, making her way into the Clothes Over Bros Store, Lucas remained in the car, slightly frightened at what had just happened, his thoughts going over what Haley had said before she left. Had he really broken Peyton's heart?

* * *

Haley walks out onto the rooftop of Clothes Over Bros to find Peyton hanging over the edge holding water balloons and throwing them at random people, Haley smiles to herself, but then she realises how sad this has all become, no one wanted anyone to be unhappy.

"Hey!" Haley walks up to Peyton who has resorted to sitting on the wall next to a pile of water balloon, tears are in her eyes and Haley puts a reassuring arm around Peyton.

"You said it made you feel better." Peyton rests her head on Haley's shoulder and delicately cries.

"It's going to be ok" Reassuring her friend, she watches her and closes her eyes thinking back to when all was good.

* * *

A little while later after Peyton had stopped crying, she left Haley alone on the rooftop, Haley walks over to the loose brick in the wall and pulled it out revealing a small tobacco box, opening the box she takes out the pieces of paper inside it, putting them in her bag. After hearing Lucas coming through the doors to the roof, she quickly closed the box, putting it back in its place before turning around to greet Lucas.

"No Peyton?" He asked as he scouted the area for her.

"No, you need to apologise to her." Looking at his friend as he picks up a water balloon sitting on the table.

"Hey do you remember all the water balloon battles we used to have up here?" Looking at the water balloon he tries to hide from the situation by remembering those fond memories, sitting on the bench he is joined by Haley, who looks at him in confusion.

"Don't change the subject." She laughs as her friend tries once again to avoid talking about anything that has happened recently. "Now that you mention it, it was senior year at the boy toy auction and we came up here and you say the tattoo I got of Nathan jersey number, for the first time." They laugh at those fond memories.

"You mean your slutty little tramp stamp" Lucas says in a spiteful way, but his smile lets Haley know he still loves her.

"I am so barely your friend right now." She punches him in a friendly way. "The point is I was falling in love for the first time that night and I was so scared, and while it hasn't been easy, it has been everything...were not kids anymore Luke...It really hurts me to watch what your doing." As she told the truth, she looks at Lucas hoping to see some understanding.

"Lindsey said no Hales...I said yes." Again he was showing his bitterness at the events.

"Don't give me that, I'm being honest with you right now, you need to be honest with yourself...what do you want? If Lindsey is the girl your in love with, great, if its Peyton great, If it's Brooke, just please stop hiding your heart...I mean it." Haley responds as she places a comforting arm on his shoulder, standing to leave him in his own thoughts.

* * *

Haley was putting out fires all over the place, she was a great friend and this moment in time all she wanted was for people to realise what they wanted and to be happy, just like she is. As Haley entered the recording studio she found Peyton sat at her desk, going through paper work with a deep, thoughtful expression on her face.

"Ok I'm dying...You ok?" Haley laughed trying to comfort her friend with her presence.

"Yea I just spoke to Mia, she has invited me to come on tour with her, so it caught me off guard. Ok how come you're dying?" Although Peyton's mind was distracted, she was glad to have Haley around and could do with someone taking her mind of certain things and people.

"Because I'm having trouble writing lyrics for this melody you like." Haley is desperate to find something for her lyrics.

"Right Ok, what have you got so far?" Peyton asks knowingly that she needn't worry, because Haley could always find the right words.

"So far, I've got...nothing." They both laugh.

"Alright, how about, I hate you bitch, you ruined my life, does that do anything for you?" Peyton says sarcastically, laughing to herself to cover up her pain.

"You know what, actually I do have words for you, even though they aren't mine. Lucas and I used to write our predictions every year before the school year started, sort of what we hoped would happen" Haley began to explain.

"So Lame" Peyton smirked.

"You know your jealous" Haley joked.

"Kinda"

"Anyway, I'm going to violate my friendship rule right now, because your at code red" Peyton smiled and shrugged her shoulders at Haley's words. "Peyton Sawyer will become Peyton Scott, that was like 8th grade...He got a little cocky sophomore year, make out with Peyton Sawyer or maybe more...This year I will talk to Peyton Sawyer...Try again with Brooke, Brooke Davis." Both laughing at the mention of Brooke.

"Well that's... See how much he doesn't hate you, it's a whole life times worth." Haley tries to conclude her point to what she has just told Peyton.

"I know I know, but that's what he writes, but what he says is a totally different story." Peyton says while looking saddened, as she thinks of him.

"Sometimes people write the things that they cant say...So you going to take Mia up on her offer?" Trying to change the subject, before Peyton began to look more upset.

"I think I might just get away for a little while you know." Peyton realises that's what she needs right now, she couldn't stand being around Lucas at the moment.

"Well if that's what you need, ok." Haley walks over to her friend and wraps her arms around her shoulders, comforting her with a welcoming hug. As Haley walked away from her friend, she turned and attempted one last time to put a smile on Peyton's face "Peyton...He loves you, he just has to stop fighting it".

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

Back at Brooke's house she was still babysitting Jamie and the two of them were running round the house like headless chickens playing a game of hide and seek. Brooke adored Jamie and was thankful for moving back to tree hill so she could spend her time with such a wonderful little boy, he inspired her to be a better person and she could talk to him about all aspects of her life and he would never lie to her. The mood in the house was one of good times and when Peyton entered she couldn't help but smile at seeing the pair play fighting on the couch. The pair looked up at hearing Peyton laughing at them.

"Hey Kiddo's" smiled Peyton.

"Hey Aunt Peyton" Jamie shouted as he ran towards her wrapping his arms around her waist, greeting her with a friendly hug. She ruffled his hair and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Brooke...can I talk to you for a minute? It won't take long" Peyton said while walking over to the couch where Brooke was lying under a pile of cushions. Brooke looked up at her friend with concern, and then turned to walk over to Jamie.

"Hey Mister, look me and Aunt Peyton need to talk for a little bit, there is some ice cream in the kitchen that has your name on it". Brooke whispered to Jamie, as his eyes brightened with the mention of ice cream.

"Sweet" Jamie shouted as he ran off into the kitchen.

"So P.Sawyer what's up?" she said while taking a seat on the couch, motioning for her friend to take a seat next to her. Peyton went and sat next to Brooke and put her head in her hands gathering her thoughts.

"Ok...I'm going to be going away for a little while...with Mia on tour and I just wanted to tell you first." Peyton turned to look at her friend and could see that she was concerned but Brooke covered this with excitement.

"Well that's great, how long are you going for?" Brooke reached out and grabbed Peyton's hand, the symbol of letting her know that she was there and cared.

"Depends...Um 6 months or longer...I know its sudden but I just need a break and this seemed like a good idea" Brooke looked at Peyton with surprise and shock, the thought of her friend leaving made her heart sink, they had grown so close recently and having Peyton not around was something she dreaded, a tear trickled down Brooke's face, Peyton looked at her friend, fighting back the tears aswell.

"Oh ok...I know things are bad at the moment Peyt, but if you need to do this then I will support you...Gosh I don't know why I'm crying...I'm going to miss you P.Sawyer". Brooke wrapped her arms around her friend, both holding each other for as long as they both needed.

"I'm really going to miss you to, but I will be home before you know it, I can't stay away from my best friend for too long...Thanks, I love you." Peyton whispered in her friend's ear.

"Well when do you go?" Brooke asked as she pulled away from Peyton, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Tonight" Peyton explained still holding her friends hand.

"Wow that soon...right...so girlies night in tonight! And then I can take you to the airport." They both lightly laughed from the overwhelming emotion.

"Sounds perfect" Peyton smiled looking at her best friend. Brooke had been there for Peyton and she wouldn't of got through the past couple of weeks without her, she felt guilty though for not telling Brooke the real reason behind her leaving, she felt if she was honest she would disappoint her best friend, she didn't want to her to think she was running away, but that was exactly what she was doing.

"You're going to be ok, aren't you?" Brooke asked, as tears came down Peyton's face, she tried shaking the tears away.

"Yea...Anyway I've got to get back to work, I'll see you tonight" Peyton made a quick exit avoiding further emotional conversations. The truth is Peyton didn't know if she was going to be ok, but she had to at least try and be ok.

"Bye" Brooke said as her friend left and headed back to work. Brooke tried to compose herself before Jamie walked in and saw her crying.

"Aunt Brooke, what's wrong?" Jamie asked noticing Brooke wiping the tears away from her face.

"Oh nothing...look at you, you've got ice cream all over you, lets clean you up, because Aunt Brooke needs your help" Brooke began wiping the ice cream from Jamie's face, they were both laughing and Brooke finally smiled again, as an idea came into her head.

"Help with what?" Jamie looked puzzled.

"Well me and you are going to plan a party for Aunt Peyton, because she is leaving for a little while" Fighting back the tears once again, she smiled covering up the sadness of her friend leaving, she also knew that a good party with friends was a way of healing that pain before her best friend left.

"Kool" Jamie was excited and started jumping up and down, as Brooke went to get her bag and headed out of the house with Jamie in tow.

* * *

For the rest of the day Brooke and Jamie planned a goodbye party for Peyton, with the help of Millie it was going to be a great night. The house was full of banners, food, drink and party decorations. As all the guests arrived it was a countdown till Peyton would arrive and the atmosphere was exciting, Jamie was very particular of how they would surprise Peyton, as he walked up to everyone and explained what was going to happen, everything had to be right for Aunt Peyton, while Brooke was walking around like a headless chicken checking everything twice to make sure it was perfect.

"Ok guy's this place looks great...Ok Ok but something is missing" Brooke looked confused and started to panic.

"Brooke calm down, everything is fine, she will love it" Haley said reassuringly, while putting an arm around her friend.

"Hate to surprise everyone but Peyton's car has just pulled up into the driveway" Nathan was looking out the window and quickly pulled the curtain shut, making everyone aware that Peyton was here.

"Quick, everyone hide" Shouted Jamie. Everyone took to their hiding places and tried to refrain from laughing.

"I'll get the lights" Remembered Nathan, turning the lights of so that the whole house was pitch black. The front door opened and in walked Peyton, she looked confused to find the house empty, especially after Brooke said they would have a girl's night in. Peyton turned to switch on the lights.

"Brooke?" Peyton shouted.

"Surprise!" Greeted everyone as Peyton switched on the lights, everyone jumped out from where they where hiding, Peyton was shocked to the core, the look of surprise took a while to leave her face, everyone took it in turns to walk up to Peyton and give her a friendly welcome.

"Oh my god, you guy's..."Peyton fought back the tears as she looked around the room at all the people she loved, her attention was quickly drawn to Lucas standing at the back, he smiled at her and looked away. He distracted Peyton's attention, until she felt Brooke grab her arm.

"This is for you best friend!" Brooke expressed, while also fighting back the tears looking at her best friend with a smile.

"Thanks...come here." Peyton pulled Brooke in for a long hug.

* * *

The party went on for a good few hours, until it started getting late. Peyton had made her way round to each of her friends, taking the time to say goodbye properly, the only person she hadn't spoken to was Lucas and she accepted that she probably wouldn't, they had both avoided each other and everyone noticed the tension between them and how longingly they would stare at each other from across the room, without them even realising one another. Peyton had resided to the balcony, where she stood under the night sky looking back into the house, watching Lucas from a distant.

"So are you excited?" Haley asked walking out onto the balcony trying to catch Peyton's attention.

"Yeah...I guess" Peyton's attention was far too involved in Lucas, and merely answered Haley briefly.

"Peyton?" Haley shouted, snapping Peyton out of her trance.

"Hey...sorry" Peyton turned around leaning on the railing looking over at the harbour.

"Have you spoken to him yet?" Haley asked as she stood next to Peyton joining her in gazing at the view.

"Who?" She tried acting clueless, but knew Haley figured it out.

"Lucas, the guy you have been starring at all night" She laughed.

"No I haven't...Anyway I don't think there is anything left to say." Peyton whispered while taking a sip from her wine glass, fighting back the tears over the thought of him.

"There is always something to be said" Nathan said as he walked up to Peyton and his wife, joining in with the conversation. "Oh and just to warn you Brooke is about to do a toast." Nathan whispered as both Haley and Peyton looked at each other in horror and started laughing.

"Oh dear" They both said, while breaking into laughter. Before turning to walk inside, as Brooke stood in the middle of everyone, clinking on her glass.

"Hey guy's can I have your attention, as you all know my best friend is leaving to go on an exciting venture, and I just want you all to raise your glasses and wish her good luck with me...I'm going to miss you P.Sawyer." Brooke looked over at Peyton and smiled at her.

"Thanks everyone, this was unexpected, but I will miss you all and I hope you can all manage without having me around." Peyton winked at Brooke, before turning to look at everyone. "I Love you guy's" Peyton explained and everyone raised there glassed, cheering for Peyton. Lucas took a sip from his glass before putting the glass on the counter and leaving through the back door, this caught Peyton and Haley's attention, they both glanced at each other before Haley went after him.

The night came to a close and Peyton was the first to leave, after seeing Lucas leave she needed to clear her head, the only place she could find peace was at work, while keeping herself busy. After Nathan and Jamie left, Brooke was left alone in the house to clear everything away, she sat on the sofa wrapping a blanket around her, looking through old photo albums of her and the gang.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for your reviews!! I hope your enjoying the story and trust me it's about to get a lot more interesting.**

After the goodbye party for Peyton, Lucas made a quick exit, he couldn't stand all the goodbyes especially when his heart was in such conflict. He watched Peyton all night and saw the girl he fell in love with, he watched her with all her friends and realised how loving she was, how much people cared for her, but most importantly he realised how much he hurt her and couldn't face saying goodbye to her. Therefore when he left the party the first place he headed to was River Court, it was the place where he could go to clear his head, where most of the best moments of his life happened. Switching on the tights he took his basketball and made a few free throws, before sitting in the middle of the court and looking at the signatures that had been written on the court 4 years ago, when life was simple and Lucas knew what he wanted and who he loved. A little while passed and a familiar face showed.

"Hey" Haley whispered as she sat down beside Lucas on the court.

"Lindsey stopped by today" Lucas blurted out in a hurt voice.

"She's here?" Haley looked at her friend with curiosity.

"Well not anymore...I had to see Brooke and help out" Lucas responded.

"The love triangle, how nice...what did Lindsey want?" Haley laughed at the situation.

"She wanted to tell me that my book is done, everything except a dedication, but she said I could email that to her...I was thinking about taking off for a little while." Lucas was angry as he put his head in his hands, he was desperate and didn't know what to do next.

"Lucas please stop running! Come on you gotta let go of this dark weight your carrying around." Haley grew increasingly worried, wrapping an arm around her best friend.

"This morning Nathan told me the darkness doesn't have any answers" He whispered under his breath.

"He's right, you saw him after his accident, look at him now. You know that romantic notion that all the garbage and the pain is actually really healing and beautiful and poetic...It's not its just garbage and pain...Do you know what's better...love, the day you start thinking love is over rated, your wrong. The only thing wrong with love, faith and belief is not having it." Hearing those words from Haley, his eyes started to fill with tears and Haley just sat there holding her friend while he sobbed.

* * *

Meanwhile Peyton was at her office, doing some last minute jobs before she had to go, it was obvious that it had been a tough day, from her tear stained cheeks. Peyton was sitting on her desk signing contracts when her phone began to ring, she avoided answering it, fearing it could be Lucas, after ringing for several minutes she decided to answer it, hearing a familiar voice.

"Hey Mia, I'm on the next flight out, I will call you when I land." Peyton was talking to Mia, when she looked up to see Lucas stood in front of her "Hey I've got to go Mia, Bye." She hung up the phone and sat there in silence for a few moments, waiting for him to speak.

"I don't hate you...I remember the first time I ever saw you...all skinny arms and tangled mess of hair...it was hard letting you go Peyton" hearing those words from Lucas, Peyton gives a knowing nod. "It was hard losing you and it was hard seeing you again and its still really hard." Lucas remained stood in front of her, fighting back the tears as he watched her tears fall, he longed to reach out and hold her but refrained.

"When I'm asleep I have this dream that were back in that hotel room in L.A. And you propose to me...and every single time I say yes!" She whispers as she wipes the tears from her face.

"Its just a dream, right?" He questions her, but yet he doesn't want to hear her answer for fear it might break his heart.

"It's my dream" Hearing her say those words he felt awful, what had he done to that girl that inspired him so many years ago, that same dream had been his for many years, but it soon faded, it was only recently that this same dream had been recurring for both of them.

* * *

Since Lucas had left her office earlier, Peyton did noting but go over everything they spoke about, going over and over it in her head. She hadn't moved from the same spot she was sat in, to fill the time she had resorted to drawing, her art was her way of expressing how she felt. She was surprised to hear a voice from behind her as she had lost track of time.

"You ready?" Brooke spoke as she surprised Peyton, who turned around quickly putting her drawing into her bag.

"Yea, I think so" Peyton replied, as she stood and took one last look at her office. Brooke walked up to Peyton and wrapped an arm around her, she could see Peyton was about to cry.

"It's still going to be here when you get back...Come on then lets get you to the airport." Brooke said comforting Peyton. The both left Tric and Brooke drove them to the airport. When they arrived Brooke got out of the car and walked Peyton inside the airport, they were silent for most of the car journey and Brooke was hoping that Peyton would realise she was making a mistake, but she knew it wasn't her place to interfere.

"Brooke...Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" Peyton asked with confusion on her face.

"Only you can answer that hunni...Your going to be ok and I'm going to miss my best friend." Peyton knew she was making a mistake, her heart told her to stay, but her head was shouting run.

"I love you Brooke, Thank you for everything, I will call you when I land." Peyton whispered while she thought back the tears that glazed her eyes, she hugged her friend in a final embrace. Peyton picked up her bags and started to walk away.

"I love you too P.Sawyer." Brooke whispered, tears falling freely down her face as she watched her friend walk away.

* * *

Meanwhile Lucas gets home to find an empty house, his mind confused over the events of today, trying to figure everything out he sits on his bed and places his head in his hands, the silence was deafening. All of a sudden Lucas looks up, he looks over at the poster of his first book signing, the memories of that day flooding back to him, he thought about how he always believed that Peyton never showed that day, until she told him she was there a few weeks back. He wished he could go back to that day, to find Peyton and make things right again, all his head was full of what If's. A final look of certainty comes over his face and he walks over to his sock draw the place he had hidden his engagement ring, rummaging through the draw he finds a small box of mementos, taking the lid of he finds reminders of Peyton, photos and letters with small objects that signified their love for each other. Holding a photo of her in his hand, he looks down at his watch, in a flash he puts the photo in his pocket, rushes over to side and picks up his keys to exit the house, just the sound of the engine could be heard as he drove off.

* * *

As Brooke leaves the airport, she begins to walk over to her car, unaware of those around her until a familiar face comes crashing into her, trying to gain her composure she looks up and stares at him in surprise, he stands their trying to catch his breath.

"Luke...What are you doing here?" Brooke asks while trying to steady Lucas as she tries to help him catch his breath.

"Where's Peyton?" He takes hold of Brookes arm and demands to know through his fast paced breathing. Brooke looks at him disbelief.

"She's gone, it's too late" She watches as his face falls to the ground, she can see his heart breaking, she again tries to hold him up as his body goes limp at hearing those words.

"What?" He whispers under his breath, Brooke looks down at her watch and grabs Lucas by the face, so that he can make eye contact with her.

"Her flight leaves any minute now...Look you still might have time, she is departing from gate 12, now hurry!" She gives him a push in the direction of the airport as his face beams and he sprints off.

"I knew you loved her!" Brooke shouts as he runs into the airport, she smiles to herself and crosses her fingers hoping Lucas can catch her.


	4. Chapter 4

After running through the airport he finally makes it to Gate 12. Lucas stands in the back of the boarding room, the room is full of people, yet Peyton stands out to him from a mile away, she stands hopelessly to the side looking out of the window, deep in her own thoughts. Lucas pulls his phone from his pocket and dials a familiar number. In a few moments Peyton pulls her phone from her pocket that is ringing and holds it up to her face and notices the caller's identity, holding the phone to her ear, she didn't even dare to speak. Lucas can't take his eyes off her, after a moment of silence.

"Hey, look Peyton I've been thinking and I realised that I never got to say goodbye properly. He watches her as her head lowers towards the ground.

"Luke" She can't think of what to say so she says nothing, a tear falls down her face, wiping it away quickly.

"I'll be seeing ya... Oh Peyton?" Lucas hangs up the phone to leave Peyton in shock and confused, she looks at her phone and tries speaking hoping to hear his voice again and know what he was going to say. Lucas watches her frantically try and make her phone work, he slowly walks up behind her, as she remains standing there looking at her phone. She tries once again "Luke, are you there?"

"I'm here" She turns around at the sound of his voice coming from behind her, she stands there shocked, her eyes red, where she had been crying. Lucas feels helpless and scared, he hates seeing her like this.

"Luke" Lucas quickly puts a finger on her lips to stop her from speaking.

"Don't go... I love you" Lucas lets his finger drop from her lips, instead using both hands to cup her face and pulling her close to him as he kisses her passionately, their lips meeting after such a long time apart. Both of them caught up in the moment, as this felt so right to each of them. Instead Peyton pulls back, tears falling down her face, she looks to the ground and whispers, "I have to go".

Lucas lets go of her and stands there shocked and tears swell in his eyes again. He didn't understand, he knew this was his last chance, frantically reaching forward taking her hand once again before she could get away.

"I'm so in love with you. Please, don't go." Lucas pleaded.

"Luke" She can't face making eye contact with him, instead focuses on the floor instead, she didn't understand why she was saying this, she had hoped to hear those words for so long and here he was confessing how he truly felt and what all her friends had told her of how he felt for so long, but she didn't believe it, even hearing it from those perfect lips of his.

Lucas brings his hand up to her chin, forcing her head up to make eye contact with those deep blue eyes of his, she could feel her heart melt at first sight of them.

"I know, I know. I shouldn't have waited 'till now to say it, but I'm. That was stupid, okay? I'm sorry, but I'm telling you now. I love you. Do not get on this plane." Tears began to fall down Peyton's cheek, she quickly wiped them away as the Gate Attendant walked over to them.

"Miss? Are you boarding the plane?" Peyton looked at the attendant confused at what to do, just silence fell over her, she couldn't speak, it was as if she was dreaming and the words she wanted to say seemed far from her mind.

"Hey, hey. I know you love me. I know you do." Lucas watched as she stood their motionless, he was frustrated because all he wanted was to hear her say the same words back, but time was slipping away from him, the emotions he was feeling could be seen in his eyes, those deep blue eyes glazed over and he thought back the tears.

"Miss?" Peyton's reality snapped back into focus as she heard the attendant call out to her once again.

"I - I have to get on the plane." Looking away, she leant down to pick up her bag, clutching onto her tickets, fighting back the tears and finding the courage to walk away.

"No, you don't." Lucas pleaded.

"They're waiting for me, Lucas. I can't do this right now, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Peyton looks up meeting his eyes, she feels weak once again and forces herself to walk away, placing a kiss on his cheek, she starts to leave and head towards the boarding gangway.

"Peyton?" He touches his cheek as he feels the lasting impression of that kiss on his cheek. She continues walking, only to turn back and say, "I'm so sorry."


	5. Chapter 5

Back in Tree Hill, Brooke had returned home excited at the prospect of Lucas and Peyton being together again. However when she got to her front door she was surprised to see a familiar face sat on her porch. Her heart started to beat faster just by seeing his face and those green eyes.

"Chase" Brooke looked at him and stood in awe for a few moments before greeting him with a hug. "What are you doing back?" She whispered while her arms were wrapped around him.

"Brooke, there is something I need to tell you" She pulled away and opened the door, they both went inside, Brooke looked at him with worry, asking herself so many questions in her head, why was he here? Is Owen ok? etc.

"What's going on, is everything ok?" She asked while perching on the back of the couch, she watched as he looked away from her, putting his hands in his pocket, he looked nervous and avoided making eye contact with a worried Brooke.

"Yea it's fine, It's just, I" He stuttered.

"Come on Chase, what's all the suspense?" She laughed trying to lighten the situation, meanwhile Chase has pulled his hands out of his pocket, walking up to Brooke and placing his hands on her arms, looking into her beautiful deep eyes.

"I love you Brooke Davis." He whispered. Brooke looked at him with surprise, her mouth opened slightly at the shock of hearing those words and remained silent.

* * *

After the events at the airport Lucas headed straight home, in an act of sadness and anger he threw his mobile phone out of the window on the car journey home, ridding himself of any memory of tonight. Walking inside his home he didn't dare turning any lights, he remained in darkness as he walked through his home he tapped his answer phone listening to any new messages, walking into the kitchen he went straight to the refrigerator and opened himself a bottle of beer, taking large gulps, drinking away his lose, it wasn't till he heard a familiar voice that he stopped and ran into the lounge. The voice was coming from the answer phone and it was a loving familiar voice.

"Lucas. It's me. I just got back on the plane. And I just feel awful. That is so not how I wanted to end things with us. It's just I wasn't expecting to see you, and all of a sudden you're there and saying those things I had longed to hear once again.. And... And now I'm just sitting here and thinking of all the stuff I should have said, and I didn't. I mean, I didn't even get to tell you that I love you too. Because of course I do. I love you. I love you. What am I doing? I love you! Oh, I've gotta see you. I've gotta get off this plane." Peyton's voice said on the answer phone.

"Oh my God!" Lucas stood hovering by the answering phone speechless, mumbling to himself as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Excuse me?" As the message continued, Peyton had forgotten to hang up the phone.

"Miss? Please, sit down!" The voice of the air stewardess was heard.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, but I need to get off the plane, okay? I need to tell someone that I love them." Peyton pleaded with the air stewardess.

"Miss, I can't let you off the plane." The stewardess demanded.

"Let her off the plane!" Lucas shouted at the phone, as he grew impatient to know what was going on.

"I am afraid you are gonna have to take a seat." Explained the steward.

"Oh, come on, miss, isn't there any way that you can just let me off..." The phone line cut short and the message ended, sending Lucas in frenzy, lifting the answer phone up and pressing various buttons to hear her voice again. In a flight of fury he threw the answer phone back down.

"No! No! Oh my God. Did she get off the plane? Did she get off the plane?" He kept asking himself, tears falling freely down his face, covering his face with his hands and screaming into them. It was the sudden noise of the gentle knock on the door that awoke Lucas from his desperation. Standing and composing himself, he walked over to the door, opening it slowly to find Peyton stood there.

"I got off the plane." Peyton whispered as she wiped a tear from her eye, she stood there looking at Lucas and longed for him to kiss her once again.

"You got off the plane." He repeated, trying to convince himself this was real. Lucas Strides up to Peyton holding her close in his arms and embracing her with a passionate kiss, as their lips met and their tongues danced together, they separated resting their heads on each other's forehead, holding hands.

"I do love you." Peyton replied, with a smile beaming across her face.

"I love you too, and I'm never letting you go again." Lucas whispered while bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it gently.

"Okay. 'Cause this is where I wanna be, okay? No more messing around. I don't wanna mess this up again." Peyton said forcefully, laying down her hopes and fears.

"Me neither, okay? We are – I'm done being stupid." He breathed in her scent and smiled.

"Okay cos I want everything with you. This is it." She said while bringing her hand up to his chest and resting it on his heart.

"True Love Always" They both embraced once more, the kiss was rough but passionate, their lips reunited once again, this felt right to both of them and it was a feeling they didn't want to ever go away again. They both stood in that spot just holding one another, not wanting this moment or day to end, they were finally together and they both wanted nothing more than this to work out.


	6. Chapter 6

Early the next morning, Nathan was out practising on River Court, he had been working really hard towards his comeback, wanting to make his family proud. With the help of Q and Skills, Nathan felt he was getting his game back, although he had avoided telling anyone the pain he was going through with his back, he worked through it, taking the aggression out on his game, making him play better. The Court was silent only the sound of a ball thuds on the concrete. As Nathan made a few three throws, the ball fell and rolled to the side of the court, the ball was picked up and held as the man looked over at Nathan.

"Hi Son" Whispered Dan, throwing the ball back at Nathan.

"What do you want Dan?" Shouted Nathan, while catching the ball in his hands, the anger in Nathan's eyes was evident, and the hatred of seeing his father in his presence made his skin crawl.

"Can't a father visit his son?" Dan responded with a smug grin on his face, hoping for pity from Nathan.

"I don't have a father" Nathan looked at his once father, as if he was staring at a complete stranger, a person who he no connection with, he looked straight through Dan.

"Look Nathan, I just came here because I think there is something you should know..." Walking closer to Nathan, his words stumbled as he looked into his son's eyes and saw no love there anymore.

"What Dan?" As Nathan retreated backwards, avoiding contact with Dan.

"While I was in prison, I met Daunte's brother" Dan explained, looking at Nathan and seeing the worry in his eyes at the mention of that name, that had almost ruined his life 4 years ago.

"That was four years ago, what has that got to do with me" Trying to avoid resurfacing bad memories, covering the fear he now had spreading through his body.

"He gets released tomorrow and he thinks you killed his brother" Hearing Dan days those words, was a sudden reality check for Nathan, his past had finally caught up with him and the bearer of bad new's was his father. Dan makes another attempt to settle his son's nerves by placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"But I didn't, that was all your fault" Nathan pulled away from Dan, Dan knew he had done wrong and the words from Nathan's mouth, knew this wasn't his fault but his own, if only he had been a better person, father and brother.

"I know, he has a score to settle and I want to help protect you, Jamie and Haley just in case" Pleading with his son.

"I can look after my own family, I don't need your help, now get lost." Nathan said with fury, how dare he bring his family into this, Nathan threw the ball down storming off towards his car, Dan remained stood in the same spot left reaching out to his son that was no longer stood there.

"Please Nathan" Dan pleaded one last time, with a tear in his eye.

"Stay away" Nathan shouted while getting into his car, making one last glare at his father, before driving off.

* * *

Elsewhere the other Scott brother was laying on his bed watching his precious Peyton sleep, he watched a her beautiful petite figure lay there in peaceful sleep, wearing one of his T-shirts and a small pair of shorts, he reached out pushing a stray curl away from her face before laying a kiss on her forehead. He was startled to hear a loud knock on the door, he wasn't expecting any visitors, he just wanted to lay there al day next to her. The knocking was persistent and he didn't want Peyton to wake up, so he quickly rose to his feet and threw on some clothes before answering the door.

"Brooke, Hey" Lucas greeted an anxious Brooke, it appeared like she hadn't had an ounce of sleep all night and was still wearing the same clothes from the day before.

"So what happened?" Brooke asked while pushing past Lucas and making her way into the lounge.

"I came home" Peyton blurted out before Lucas had time to answer, Peyton stood there leaning on the door frame, looking at her friend who beamed with a smile.

"P.Sawyer" Screamed Brooke running up to her friend, wrapping her arms around her in an excited state.

"Hey best friend, I missed you" Whispered Peyton into Brooke's ear.

"Ok I'm so glad you're here co we really need to talk. Luke I know you just got her back and all, but can I steal her for a little while, please?" Brooke asked while linking arms with Peyton, and a puppy dog expression on her face.

"Yea please" Peyton copied the look Brooke was making at Lucas.

"Oh ok, but not for long" Lucas sighed.

"I'l be back soon, baby." Peyton walked up to Lucas and planted a delicate kiss on his lips, as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Good, because I have some plans for us" He explained, while holding onto her hips, holding her close before she could pull away.

"Oh really" She responded with a smile and a sexy wink.

"Oh come on you two, P.Sawyer lets get a move on." Brooke looked at both of her friends with admiration for their reawakened love, and envied their newfound happiness. Brooke quickly walks up to Peyton pulling her away from Lucas, as they both laughed, heading out of the front door.

"Bye" Shouted Lucas as he watched them both get into Brooke's car.

* * *

Both Brooke and Peyton ended up at the local Café, Brooke had immediately order a large ice cream sundae and was in the process of demolishing, while Peyton looked on with shock and slight worry. Peyton reached across the table, grabbing Brooke's hand stopping her from taking another spoonful of ice cream and calming her nerves.

"Ok so what's going on?...and take it easy on the ice cream" Peyton asked while fighting back the laughter.

"Chase came over last night" Brooke had stopped eating the ice cream and looked at her friend with tears in her eyes.

"Chase is back...sorry you were saying" Peyton looked confused, but began to comfort her friend by stroking her hand, urging her to continue telling her what happened.

**FLASHBACK**

"Look Brooke I know how out of the blue this is and your with Owen, but you're the reason I left and also the reason I came back, I love you, I'm in love with you." Confessed Chase, he was holding on to Brooke's arms, looking thoughtfully in her eyes. The love Chase had for Brooke was strong and his nerves started to come back once again, his legs started to feel like jelly, but he remained stood there under Brooke's gaze.

"Chase..I.." Brooke muttered, her eyes filling with tears, she thought them back the only way she knew how, by looking at the floor, avoiding him looking at her face.

"It's ok I understand, I'm gonna go" Chase stepped away from Brooke, placing his hands back in his pocket, leaving a gentle kiss on her head, before he turned to walk away.

"Wait" Brooke shouted looking back at Chase, she walked forward reaching for his face with her hands, placing her lips on his passionately and fiercely, it was soft, yet showed yearning and desperation for one another.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"So you kissed him and then what?" Asked Peyton, sitting on the edge of her seat in excitement to find out what happened.

"He left" Brooke whispered before picking up her spoon and eating more ice cream.

"Brooke...do you want to be with him?" Peyton said sternly grabbing the spoon out of her hand one final time.

"I don't know, we have all this history and it would seem right with him, more so than it does with Owen. But it doesn't matter I can't do that to Owen, they are best friends." Brooke looked at her friend hoping she would have the answers she needed, she was so confused and she felt her heart breaking slightly. Peyton could see the conflict in her friends' eyes, she reached her hand forward wiping the stray tear that feel from her face.

"Brooke if you want to be with him, then go be with him, trust me on this, Owen will understand, he's a good guy." Peyton explained looking at Brooke, trying to inspire her friend and give her hope that love is worth fighting for.

"Do you think?" Brooke asked, looking curiously at Peyton.

"I know, now go and find him before it's too late" She responded, urging Brooke to get up and do something.

"Ok thanks" Brooke stood to her feet, walking round the table to Peyton giving her a hug.

"Now go!" Peyton demanded letting go of her friend and watching her leave with a smile on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

Soon after Brooke left, Peyton headed over to work. When she arrived at Red Bedroom Records she had completely forgotten that no one knew that she was home, and especially what had happened between her and Lucas. Upon walking into her office she could hear the sound of the piano coming from the studio, she walked into the studio booth and watched Haley play a solo on the piano, it felt good to Peyton to watch one of her best friends sing a perfect melody. Peyton couldn't contain herself anymore she wanted to surprise Haley. Peyton looked down at the numerous buttons in the studio and pressed the loudspeaker button.

"That's sounding great Foxy" Peyton said over the loud speaker, making Haley jump out of her skin, by the sound of the familiar voice. Peyton ran into the studio to be greeted by a surprised Haley.

"Oh my god, Hey...What What are doing here?" Responded Haley, stumbling to get her words out.

"Well it's a long story, but a handsome young man came to the airport and told me he loved me, so now I'm here." A smile beaming across Peyton's face as what she was saying was becoming reality.

"He did, I knew he would, I'm so happy for you both." Haley walked up to her friend giving her a congratulatory hug, she then caught a glance at Peyton and saw she had tears in her eyes "Are you ok?" Haley asked urgently.

"Yea Yea I'm fine" Peyton quickly fought back her tears, walking over to the piano and perching next to it, trying to avoid what she was feeling at this present moment.

"Peyton?" Haley knew her friend better than Peyton knew herself, Haley walked over to Peyton and sat down next to her on the piano.

"Ok, I'm kinda worried" Peyton blurted out unexpectedly.

"About What?" Trying to get Peyton to open up.

"Lucas. I just can't help but feel I'm dreaming and when I wake up he's not going to be there." Haley smiled at Peyton and gave her a sympathetic look, putting a hand on her shoulder, as Peyton nodded to herself trying to reassure herself of what she was feeling was stupid.

"Come on it's you and Lucas, you guys are destined for each other"

"But people always leave Haley, and he has done that before" Peyton looked down pressing a few keys on the piano. It was common knowledge that everyone Peyton got close to left and there was no way that Haley could say people don't leave because it's not true.

"This time is different and you know it, trust me he would never risk losing you again, anyway why are you here? You two should be with Luke and in that can't keep your hands off each other stage." In Haley saying those words, it made Peyton realise what she had and if she didn't want Lucas to leave, she had to not give him a reason to.

"Yea, I'm sorry, I guess everything is great and I'm just waiting for something to go wrong." Peyton let out her final thoughts.

"Well stop waiting and start living" Haley was right, she always was.

"So superstar, I have a great idea about your record" Peyton said in an enthusiastic way.

"Oh really?" the intrigue could be heard in Haley's voice.

* * *

Lucas had hoped that his day would be peaceful, he hoped he would be able to spend it with Peyton, but he had grown to except things don't turn out the way we all plan. It was in the last 24 hours that he had got the love of his life back, he felt as if life was too short, that he wasted so much time away from love, life and family. In the last couple of weeks he had fallen in a dark hole, but it was his friends and family that brought him back. Life was clear to Lucas once again, he knew what he wanted and that came in the form of Peyton Sawyer, to be with her forever.

As Lucas wondered around the house preparing the place for Peyton's return, the place was spotless, in the last couple of weeks Lucas had neglected looking after his house, he felt no need for it, but now things were different it was time for a change, he had cleaned and had even prepared a meal, there was no doubt he was turning into a domestic goddess. Although with the arrival of Nathan and Jamie, his plans had to be altered slightly.

"Hey Luke thanks for agreeing to watch Jamie." Nathan said to his brother, as Jamie ran and sat on the sofa watching TV.

"Hey, no problem it's good to hang out with my little nephew, but is everything ok Nate?" Lucas knew something was wrong with his brother, he didn't seem his normal self. Nathan was agitated and his thoughts seemed elsewhere.

"Yea it's fine, I I just have to take care of a few things." Nathan replied, struggling to find a reason for his absence.

"Ok kool" Replied Lucas, not wanting to push his brother anymore on what was wrong. Nathan was hiding something and Lucas knew it, but for the time being Lucas had to watch his nephew, he hoped Nathan would talk to him when he was ready.

"Bye Jamie" Shouted Nathan before leaving abruptly.

Lucas watched his brother leave then turned to watch his little nephew on the sofa, he took a moment to figure out how he could alter his plans now that Jamie was here, having Jamie here was good for Lucas it helped him relax and he loved every moment he got to spend with him.

"Ok Jim Jam I need your help, you see Uncle Lucas has a very special date tonight." Lucas said while switching off the TV and sitting down in front of Jamie. Jamie looked intently at his Uncle and smiled.

"Wow did you finally admit your feelings to Peyton." Jamie said from out of the blue, Lucas didn't even know that Jamie knew what was going on between him and Peyton. Lucas smiled and laughed to him self.

"You know what, your too smart for your own good. Ok so you gonna help me?" Lucas said patting Jamie on the shoulder.

"Sure thing" Jamie shouted enthusiastically, then walked over to the front door where he stood there waiting for his Uncle's response to his actions.

"What you doing Jim Jam?" Lucas asked, looking puzzled at his nephew stood there waiting to leave.

"Uncle Luke we need to go get some flowers and candles, I'm thinking lilies" Laughed Jamie. Lucas looked at his nephew in surprise, before walking to the side and picking up his keys to leave.

* * *

After long conversations over drinks at Tric, both Peyton and Haley emerged from the building laughing.

"Oh Shut Up" Said Peyton laughing as she hit Haley gently on the arm.

"You know what I'm so glad you didn't go." Responded Haley as she put an arm around Peyton, they began walking down the road to Haley's car.

"Me too" Peyton smiled.

"So any plans with Lucas tonight?" Haley asked with a wink and a smile.

"Yea I think so" Blushed Peyton

"Do you want a lift home?" Haley asked before crossing the road to her car.

"That would be great"

From the corner of Peyton's eye she saw a car come screeching round the corner, its headlights on full and was making no attempt to slow down at the sight of the two women, the car was driving recklessly and at full speed. Haley hadn't yet noticed the car, but Peyton was fully aware of what was about to happen.

"Haley watch out!!" Shouted Peyton as she pushed her friend to the side.

Only the sound of screams and screeching tyres could be heard through the neighbourhood.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guy's thanks for all the reviews, as you all figured I used the same scene in Friends for Lucas and Peyton and I think it worked well, so I hope you liked it. Enjoy the rest of the story and please let me know what you think, thanks.**

Luke waited patiently at home for Peyton's return, he had decorated the house in candle and lilies, while playing her favourite album of Elvis Costello. He had planned a romantic candlelit dinner, it was the first time in three years that they had ever shared a romantic evening together and he had planned something to make it their most memorable. Although he wasn't expecting it to be remembered for other reasons, as his brother stormed in through the front door, Luke could see the heartache in his eyes, the torment of worry that made his brother act suspiciously.

"Luke" Shouted Nathan as he opened the door, Nathan's eyes fanned across the room and was met by his brother's eyes as he sat at the dining table.

"Hey, what's wrong Nate?" Lucas rose from his seat, standing still in the overwhelming feeling that his life was about to come crashing down.

"There's been an accident...It's bad Luke" Nathan watched as his brother stumbled to move from the spot he was stood. Lucas gained the strength to walk and follow his brother out of the house. Tears were being fought back as both the brothers drove to the hospital, unaware of what they might find.

The pursuit of love is a winding road full of diversions and accidents, for Brooke Davis she had been the witness of too many relationships that had gone bad or ended in total bliss, she had never taken the time to risk putting her heart out there, but it was the sudden realisation for Brooke that she had already given her heart away 4 years ago, to Chase. It was time for Brooke to make something with her own life, instead of helping others rebuild theirs. Her first stop to make a change was to see Chase. She waited patiently after knocking at his door, she was in mixed emotions, she had no idea of what to say or even do. However her words would soon be put to the test when it wasn't Chase that opened the door, it was Owen, her ex and Chase's best friend.

"Owen" Brooke said at the shook of seeing him stood there, she hadn't expected to see him or even prepared what to say, but she wasn't about to waste a perfect good opportunity to put things right.

"Brooke, Hey, what's going on? Why are you here?" Owen smiled looking at her in surprise.

"Um, actually I need to talk to you" Brooke said as she pushed past Owen and let herself inside, Owen laughed at how Brooke always invited her self in.

"OK come in" He said sarcastically, as Brooke was already inside taking the time to scan the apartment for Chase.

"Thanks, so no Chase then" She asked inquisitively.

"No he's at work, why what's up?"

"Ok I thought I knew how to say this, so I'm just going to come out with it...I think I still have feelings for Chase" Brooke began fiddling with her keys, avoiding the questioning gaze of Owen.

"Ok...but what has that got to do with me?"

"Well we have history and you guys are best friends, so..." Brooke was stopped in her tracks before she could ramble on.

"Look Brooke it's fine...you had history with him long before I came along. Plus let's be honest the poor guy is crazy about you and I would be a bad friend if I stood in the way of that, you see." Owen's words surprised Brooke, she always knew he was a good guy, but he had now out done himself and she was thankful he was apart of her history.

"Yea, Thanks Owen, you know you're a really good guy and you're gonna make someone very happy" Brooke wrapped her arms around Owen, he held her taking in the scent and touch of her body, whether or not she didn't have feelings for him anymore, there would always be apart of him that loved her.

"We'll see, anyway do you want me to tell Chase you dropped by?" He asked after letting her go, as she was about to leave.

"No it's ok, I think I will surprise him, Bye" She kissed him on the cheek and walked out of his front door.

"Bye Brooke Davis"

The drive to the hospital had been utter silence between the two Scott brothers, Lucas had dare not ask what was going on and Nathan was too afraid of how his brother would respond to the news. Upon arrival at the hospital they both strode to the waiting room as fast as their feet could take them, Lucas scanned the waiting room expecting to see Peyton, instead his best friend Haley caught his gaze.

"Haley, what's going on? Where's Peyton" He asked frantically, his eyes still searching the room.

"I'm so sorry Luke" Haley said while taking hold of Lucas' face stopping his gaze and meeting his eyes. Her eyes were red and puffy and it was clear to Lucas that the fear and guilt he saw in his friends eyes where telling him more than he needed to know.

"What happened Haley?" Lucas remained focused and strong, fighting back the tears, it wasn't until the tears started flowing freely down Haley's cheek that he knew the hoping everything would be ok was far from reality.

"A car came at us, but Peyton she, she pushed me out the way, but the car didn't stop, it didn't stop Luke" His mind was being overwhelmed with new information and it was too much for him to take in, his main concern was Peyton and Haley, he saw her crying and pulled her close, wrapping her arms around her, keeping her safe and stopping himself from falling down, it wasn't till that moment he stopped trying to fight the tears, he let them fall as he buried his head in his friends hair.

"Son" a voice from behind was echoing through Lucas' ears, letting go of Haley, the fury set in as he saw his father, lunging forward and grabbing him by the collar of his jacket.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas spat as he remained holding onto his father with such aggression no one had ever seen in him before. It was until Nathan stepped in, separating the two and stopping Lucas from doing something he regretted. Dan stepped out of the waiting room, regaining his composure. While Haley who was trying to catch his attention again was with straining Lucas, she had even more hurt in her eyes after witnessing the anger this whole ordeal had on her best friend.

"Luke, calm down, he brought us to the hospital, he saved us." Haley watched as Lucas bowed his head in sadness.

"Excuse me, are you here for Peyton Sawyer?" The voice of the young gentleman in the white lab coat, broke the silence among everyone. Lucas instantly looked up.

"Yes, Yes we are, is she ok? Can we see her?" Lucas stuttering to get his words out correctly.

"She has just come out of surgery, she has a few broken ribs, but she suffered severe trauma to the head, which means she is still unconscious, but she is showing good signs of a recovery."

"Can we see her?" Asked Haley.

"Yea, but it's best if it's kept to one visitor at a time."

"Thanks Doctor" replied Haley, speaking on behalf of a shell shocked Lucas

"You go and see her, I better call Brooke and let her know what happened." Haley said, as she stroked Lucas' arm, trying to bring him back to a familiar reality.

"Thanks" He mumbled.

Some people say that in a moment realisation is found, that by looking at someone of something that you find the answers to all life's questions. When Lucas saw Peyton lying in that hospital bed, he knew that he had and would always love protect her from what hurt, sadness or trauma life would throw at her. He realised that his love was so strong for her, he hated himself for going so long without it. The realisation that he nearly lost her, put his life into perspective, he couldn't live without her and he wanted everything and forever with her, all he could do now was wait for those beautiful green eyes to open.

"Hey Sweetie...you really scared us...look you need to wake up, please wake up baby." Lucas kissed her hand before closing his eyes and remembering what she looked like before, she was laying in this hospital bed with machines and wires hooked up to her petite body and he couldn't bare seeing her like this. He rested his head next to her quietly sobbing.

After receiving a call from Haley, Brooke immediately rushed to the hospital to find a waiting room full of her friends, upon Brooke's arrival everyone looked up and greeted her with tears. Brooke rushed up to Haley as she stood to greet her, they quickly embraced and spent moments crying into each others shoulders.

"Luke is with Peyton, but you should go and see her" Before Brooke could gather her thoughts, those words that Haley had whispered in her ear, had made Brooke realise the severity of what was going on.

Brooke left Haley's embrace and walked down the hallway towards Peyton's room, she stood there for a moment watching, as her best friend lay there motionless, the worry she felt was overwhelming, she tried so hard to protect Peyton and knew she couldn't fix any of this. After looking a Peyton and fighting back the tears she looked over at Lucas who was curled up in the chair next to Peyton, his hand holding on her for dear life, while he closed his eyes resting next to her.

Brooke walked up Lucas and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, waking him from his silent slumber, he looks up at her with sore red eyes.

"Hey Luke...how is she?" Whispered Brooke.

"Um the same, doctors say she is showing good signs of recovery and will be awake anytime soon." Lucas shifted in his chair to a more comfortable position.

"That's good, how are you doing?" Brooke asked looking at his rough appearance.

"I have been better, I just don't want to leave her" Lucas' voice was shaky, just like his entire body.

"You've looked better to, look do you want to go home and sort some things out for her, and I can sit and watch her" Comforting him with a small laugh and trying to make him smile.

"Ok, but if anything happens..." Lucas said rising to his feet.

"Your be the first to know, I promise" Brooke swore as she took the place where Lucas had been sitting.


	9. Chapter 9

When Lucas returned home to an empty house, the rooms were dark where the candles had faded, the record had ended and the silence was unbearable. As he walked around the room he settled in his bedroom, where he found a t-shirt that belonged to Peyton, upon seeing this he picked it up and held it close to him. He knew he had to pull himself together, but it was alright to take small steps to accomplishing this, things would be ok again, he just had to have hope and patience.

Meanwhile back at the hospital Brooke was sat in the chair next to Peyton's bed, she was reading various magazines to Peyton, hoping this would drive Peyton crazy and force her to wake up.

"So you're a Libra and your star sign says...there will be big hurdles to overcome, well that's an understatement, but the rewards will make it all worth while..." Brooke continued. Although what she had longed for would soon become real, when she heard a soft voice coming from inside the room.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Chase?" Peyton said softly, Brooke was still oblivious to the voice being Peyton's.

"Um no, it doesn't say anything about that in the star signs..." It was then in that sudden moment, that Brooke looked over her magazine and saw her best friends beaming green eyes looking back at her. "Oh my god P.Sawyer, your awake."

"Well someone had to stop you reading those crappy articles." Peyton laughed softly, until the discomfort set in and she moaned in pain.

"Hey, Hey take it easy, look I need to let the others know your ok. I missed you P.Sawyer" Brooke said hugged her friend, then helping her sit up comfortably before leaving the room.

"Brooke? Is Haley ok?" Peyton caught Brooke's attention before she left the room, the concern on her face was overwhelming to Brooke.

"She's fine, thanks to you." Brooke smiled as Peyton sighed with relief, Brooke was proud of her friend and she knew that Peyton's kindness could never be faltered behind her hard exterior, she had the biggest heart of anyone she knew. Brooke quickly exited heading to the waiting room, where she was quickly overwhelmed with suspicious eyes.

"She's awake" Brooke had the biggest smile on her face and with tears of joy gently falling down her face.

Haley and Nathan quickly jumped to their feet hugging one another in the celebration of the news. Brooke quickly scouted the room for Lucas and her head turned to the figure walking towards her.

"Luke, she's awake" Luke stood there in front of Brooke, his face full of hope and happiness, in his excitement he pulled Brooke close to him placing a kiss on her forehead, parting from her and running to the now occupied hospital room.

In his shock at seeing Peyton awake, it took his breath away, having to lean on the doorway to her room to stable himself, before he could run to her side. She met his eyes and the realisation for her at that moment was how she never wanted to be parted from him again.

"Peyt" He said as his eyes beamed and a smile spread across his lips.

"Hi Baby" she whispered.

"God I love you so much" He whispered as he kissed her passionately.

"I love you too"

"You scared us so much, you're a hero you know."

"I don't feel like a hero" She whispered and gritted her teeth at the pain she was in. "Where's Haley?" She asked looking at Lucas.

"I'm here" Came a voice from the doorway. "Sorry I couldn't stay away." Said Haley as she walked up to her friend and laid a kiss on her forehead.

"Are you ok?" Peyton asked taking a hold of her friends hand.

"I am thanks to you, Peyton I don't know what to say, you saved me, thank you." Haley looked in awe at her best friend.

"Hey, don't worry, someone has to save your boney ass" Peyton said laughing to herself.

Moments later Brooke entered the room again and the girls sat on the bed next to their friend as Lucas looked on lovingly at his girlfriend and she had overcome all of this.

"I'm just going to go get some coffee, do you want anything?" He asked Peyton while stroking her hand before leaving.

"No thanks...Hey Luke don't be long." He smiled at her as she winked in his direction.

The thing Lucas never came to understand was how the light at the end of the tunnel was so overwhelming, having Peyton back in his life was too much for him to understand, his prayers and wishes he had made were granted and he never could understand whether it was fate or if he had a guardian angel. It was at this moment he was thankful for his family and friends and he would do anything to protect that happiness and just keep going, because the fear of more darkness was too much to handle.

In the waiting room of the hospital, Nathan was sat patiently waiting his turn to see his friend, although he couldn't help but feel guilty for all of this. It wasn't till Nathan saw his Dan lurking around that he had to find out what happened for real, to confirm his feelings of guilt. Once no one was around Dan made his way up to Nathan, pulling him aside.

"Nate, we need to talk?" Demanded Dan, as they stood next to the coffee machine away from any unexpected visitors.

"Talk about what Dan? You shouldn't be here." Responded Nathan, since seeing his father a few days ago at River Court he had avoided him ever since, he didn't want Dan apart of his life, especially because it brought back the thoughts of this being connected with Daunte's brother.

"Nate, I know who did this, it was him." Dan pleaded and he said those words that Nathan had been avoiding hearing. Nathan never knew that someone else would over hear those words he longed not to hear. Lucas walked up to his brother with a million questions running through his mind at what he had just heard.

"Who did what? Nate, what's going on?" Lucas asked with anger in his voice.

"Luke, there is something I need to tell you" Nathan became agitated and worried.

"What, what is it Nate?" Lucas repeated with more fury in his voice.

"We think we know who did this" Nathan spoke slowly, reconfirming every word to himself and his brother, who was now stood with his arms crossed and a look that could kill spread across his face.

"Who?" Lucas asked.

"Daunte's brother" He avoided making eye contact with Lucas, while Dan looked on with concern.

"You said it was over Nate" He shouted.

"I thought it was. Dan told me he had a score to settle with me." Lucas shot a deafly glare at Dan, who had turned to walk away.

"You knew before this happened" the anger in Lucas had boiled to the surface and he was now shoving Nathan into the coffee machine that they stood next too.

"Yea, but I never expected this to happen" Nathan said, with tears in his eyes as his brother looked at him with disappointment and anger.

"You should have told me Nate" Lucas pleaded, as he backed away from his brother.

"And you, just stay the hell away from me and my family" Lucas again turned to face his father, shoving him to the side before walking off.

"Luke wait" Shouted Nathan as he ran after his brother.

Lucas got outside the hospital and let out a large sigh as the fresh air his face, he took a deep breath trying to calm his temper. Nathan soon ran up behind him, grabbing his brother's shoulder.

"Luke, I'm so sorry." Nathan tried to catch his breath

"She could have died Nate." Lucas was looking of into the distance, an emotionless expression on his face.

"I know, I can't stop feeling it's all my fault." Nathan looked at his brother begging for his forgiveness.

"It could have been Haley, did you think of that?"

"Look I know ok, I don't know what to do." Nathan putting his head in his hands.

"Here's what were going to do...your going to arrange a meeting with him and I'm going to be there." The concentration on Lucas' face was scary for his brother to watch.

"Luke this isn't a good idea." Nathan grew increasingly worried that his brother would do something stupid.

"Nate I almost lost my girlfriend and best friend, this won't go away until we take care of this, so do it!" Lucas said before shoving a phone into his chest and walking back into the hospital.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guy's, sorry for the late update, i went through a slight stage of writers block, anyway hope you like the new chapters, please let me know what you think, Thanks xx**

As rage and revenge ran through his body, Lucas went back into the hospital, taking a seat in the waiting area outside Peyton's room. He sat there motionless with his head in his hands, only flashbacks of the accident and Peyton to keep him company, it was during these past moments that he realised the greatness of his fear of losing Peyton, this consumed him and the thoughts of how close he came to this was too much to handle. Lucas was never a bitter or angry man, he avoided it at all costs for fear of becoming his father, but now Lucas found himself on the boarder of wanting revenge.

Lucas had been sat with his thoughts for an hour before a familiar hand rested on his shoulder, looking up he saw the face of his best friend Haley, immediately the feeling of defeat hit him hard, getting to his feet he feel into his friends arms, just longing to feel safe, Haley held him for a few moments keeping him safe, while Lucas regained his focus of the matter in hand.

"Luke...I think you should go see her" Haley whispered.

"I can't...I don't want to lose her again" Upon hearing these words Haley took a step back from Lucas cupping his face with her hands and forcing him to look at her.

"Look at me...she is still here and she isn't going anywhere...because she has you!" Lucas fell back into his friends' arms, hugging her tight.

"Now just go and sit with her." Begged Haley as Lucas pulled away from her, leaving a kiss on her forehead and making his way over to Peyton's room.

The walk to Peyton's room was a long one for Lucas, as he reached her door, he admired her sleeping form, he never noticed how beautiful she was when she slept and it brought a tear and smile to him, from that moment the realisation of how lucky he was to have her was overwhelming, as he walked up to her as fast as he could taking her hand in his and sitting beside her, he kissed her hand gently and looked at her delicate face.

"I'm so sorry Peyt...I should have been there, I should of saved you...I love you so much and I promise I will make this right." Lucas whispered, bowing his head and resting it on the bed in front of him.

"You're always saving me..." a faint voice came from the bed. Lucas immediately looked up to be greeted by deep green eyes.

"Hey, you should be sleeping." Lucas lifted his body on to her bed and sat next to her, while he held onto her hand for security.

"So should you." She said sarcastically, with a gentle laugh.

"I couldn't sleep, I needed to see your beautiful face one more time" He was mesmerized by her eyes and he brought his hand to her face gently stroking to stray curl aside, feeling the warmth in her cheeks.

"Oh shut up." She said in embarrassment as her checks flushed bright red.

"I love you" He whispered as he laid a precious kiss on her forehead, before turning to get up. Peyton immediately reached out for Lucas, not letting go of his hand.

"Luke, can you lay with me?" Lucas didn't need to be asked, he laid next to Peyton and wrapped his arms around her fragile body, her head rested on his chest, they found themselves both in peace.

"Luke...your saving me right now...I love you" Peyton whispered in response to his earlier comment, those words had broken his defences once again, as he held her firmly he took in the moment and watched his sleeping beauty.

A week had passed and Peyton was due to be released from hospital. As she waited patiently on her bed for Lucas to arrive, she was surprised and somewhat disappointed when Brooke appeared in the room with wheelchair in tow. Peyton had hoped Lucas would come to pick her up, as they hadn't spent much time together recently, Peyton felt he was being distant lately and it hurt her that he hadn't showed up today of all days.

"Brooke" Peyton greeted her friend with surprise, but the disappointment was clear in her expression.

"Hey P. Sawyer, look I know Luke was meant to be picking you up, but he kind of got held up at school and called me to come and get you, I hope that's ok." Brooke tried reassuring her friend of Lucas' absence as she slowly walked into her room.

"Yea that's fine, Hey come here" Peyton motioned for her friend to come over, as Brooke walked up to her friend, they greeted each other with a welcoming hug. "I've missed you Brooke."

"I've missed you , now hop in and lets get you outta here!" Brooke pulled away from her friend and brought the wheelchair closer to Peyton, motioning for her to get in with a smile on her face.

"Brooke, I can walk you know" Peyton said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea I know...but what fun would that be" Brooke laughed and Peyton gave in her friends' wishes, Peyton laughed to herself as she looked back on the room she had spent the last week in.

On the journey home Brooke couldn't help but notice Peyton wasn't her usual chirpy self, she was quiet and appeared to have something on her mind. Upon noticing this Brooke reached out and put a comforting arm around her friend. Peyton merely said nothing, she just leant in closer to her friend, resting her head on Brooke's shoulder.

"What's going on ?" Brooke asked, while comforting her friend.

"Oh nothing, sorry" Peyton whispered, lying to her friend and trying to hide her true feelings.

"Peyton, talk to me." Brooke pleaded, and Peyton soon fell to her friends' pleas with tears starting to swell in her eyes.

"It's Lucas...he's just been so distant lately, I just feel something is going on and he isn't telling me, I know it's stupid, but it's really getting to me." Peyton spoke through her tears, stopping every so often to wipe a tear from her eyes.

"It's ok to feel like that, but you need to talk to him Hun. But I do know he loves you so much and he wouldn't do anything to mess that up." Brooke looked at her friend and pulled her in closer reassuring her that she was there. Peyton wiped the remaining tears away and quickly turned in her seat to face Brooke.

"Speaking ok talking to people, what's going on with you and Chase?" Peyton asked with a smile on her face.

"Oh nothing, I haven't seen him since, well since he told me how he felt" Brooke looked embarrassed and tried to avoid talking about it by looking out her window.

"Brooke Davis" Peyton scolded.

"Ok ok, I know I should have seen him, but my best friend needed me" Peyton started laughing at her friends' excuses. "And I guess I've been avoiding him" Brooke finally admitted the truth to her friend, and Peyton reached out and held her hand in support.

"Ok turn left here!" Demanded Peyton.

"What?" Brooke looked at her friend with confusion.

"Just do it." Brooke took the left turning and was still unaware of where they were. "Ok Now stop here!" Peyton asked as Brooke stopped, she looked at her friend trying to figure out what she was up to.

"Peyton what are we doing?" Brooke looked around at her surrounding and it became all to familiar as to where she was.

"Chase lives her and your gonna go and talk to him." Peyton pointed to the houses opposite, as Brooke looked out of her window with a scared expression on her face.

"Peyton" Brooke shouted.

"Look I'm gonna wait here, now just go and see him...what have you got to lose?" Pleaded Peyton in one final last attempt to get her friend out of the car.

"Ok but I'm doing this for you." Said Brooke as she shot Peyton a glare and got out of the car.

Across town Lucas needed to clear his head, but most importantly he needed to talk to someone, but most people wouldn't understand how he was feeling at this present time, so he took a drive and ended up at the cemetery, as he walked past all of the gravestones, he knelt down at Keith's grave, resting a small bunch of flowers next to him.

"Hey Keith, sorry I haven't been here lately, things have been kind of hectic, but I expect you already know that." Lucas laughs to himself. "I wish you were here, I really need to talk to you...Me and Peyton are back together, I finally figured out what I wanted and I'm so in love with her...but I've sort of been avoiding her recently, just so much has happened. I need to sort things out and make things better, but the only way I can do that is through revenge. It's just I can't handle the fact that someone hurt her and I wasn't there to protect her, but this seems like the only answer...I wish you could tell me what to do." Lucas rose to his feet resting a hand on top of the gravestone.

"I miss you Keith" Lucas whispered before walking back to his car.

Meanwhile as Brooke waited patiently, Chase opened the door to find a bewildered Brooke stood in front of him.

"Hey" She mumbled

"Hey...Um do you want to come in?" Chase asked trying to lighten the situation.

"No it's ok I have to be quick" Brooke replied. While Chase stood there rejected by her answer.

"Ok what's up?" He asked.

"Chase...I love you and I know I didn't say anything before, but I am now, because I love you, I'm in love with you." There was silence between the two as Brooke let out the contents of her heart, she began to grow uncomfortable and wanted to run.

"I guess that's my queue to go" She said while turning to walk away.

"Brooke" Chase shouted, as he ran up to her taking her by the arm and spinning her round into his arms. Chase pulls Brooke close and kisses her passionately, before pulling back to see Brooke's reaction.

"I love you too" he whispered as Brooke let her lips reach his once again, while his hands rested on her hips, her tongue passed over his bottom lip and he granted her request to deepen the kiss. It was a kiss that was filled with all the want and desire they had both felt for each other for so long.

"Get a room!" Shouted Peyton from the car window breaking the romantic atmosphere, as the two lovers parted from each other and looked over at their friend in the car and smiled.

"Ok well I really should be going, but come over later, ok?" Brooke asked, before leaving Chase with one final last kiss on his cheek.

"I'll be there." Chase shouted as Brooke ran back to her car where she found an extremely excited Peyton.

With an eventful afternoon, Peyton was relieved to have a quiet night in with Lucas, as the two of them snuggled down together on the couch in front of the fire, they were talking and laughing once again. Around the room were lit candles and they were each wrapped in blankets in front of the TV.

"So what do you want to watch?" Asked Peyton.

"You...actually I take that back." Lucas said playfully, while Peyton punched him in the arm.

"How about Pirates of the Caribbean?" Lucas suggested, trying to recover from his comment earlier.

"Oh yea, I love Captain Jack Sparrow, he is so sexy." After her comment Peyton had realised what she had said and that she wasn't in the company of Brooke, who she normally watched it with.

"Uh hum" Lucas looked at her raising an eyebrow, at his hurt feelings.

"Well your sexy too Babe, just not as sexy as him." She laughed.

"That's ok because Keira Knightly is pretty fine." He said sarcastically, while Peyton stared at him with surprise.

"Oh really?" She said before leaning into him and kissing him gently on the lips, letting it linger before biting his lip and leaning back only slightly remaining close to him, she watches as his eyes are still closed from the sensation of the kiss.

"And Now?" She asks.

"Ok you win" He whispers, before kissing her more fiercely, letting his tongue trace her bottom lip until he is granted access, their tongues dancing passionately, savouring the moment.

However the moment was soon interrupted by the lingering noise of the phone, as Lucas pulled back unwillingly he stood up and grabbed the phone recognising the callers I.D. he walked of into the kitchen with the phone.

"Nate, Hi" Lucas whispered.

"It's sorted Luke, River Court at 10"

"I'll see you there" Lucas quickly ended the call, before walking back into the lounge to see Peyton.

"What was that about?" Peyton asks.

"Nothing, look I've got to go sort something out, will you be ok?" He says while kissing her forehead and grabbing his car keys.

"Yea I will be fine" Peyton replied, she wasn't going to ask questions although she knew something was going on, because Lucas began to act suspiciously again.

"Love you" He whispered before leaving.

Peyton quickly rose to her feet and looked out of the window and saw Lucas drive off, she grew more suspicious and remained by the window for a few moments.


	11. Chapter 11

Soon after the call from Nathan, Lucas left and headed over to the River Court, the court was dark and only two figures could be seen, it was Nathan and Daunte's brother. Lucas waited patiently on the sidelines, making his presence unknown, he just stood observing and trying hard to refrain himself from running over there, he had to wait till the time was right, but as the anger boiled inside of him, this put him on edge.

"Well well Nathan Scott" The tall dark man stated as he walked around to where Nathan was standing. "How's the wife?" He joked.

"Back Off!" At those words it ignited fury in Nathan, but he knew he needed to remain calm.

"So what's with this little romantic gathering?" The tall figure laughed to himself at the sight of seeing Nathan let his temper get the best of him, he decided to pick up the ball and held it while he continued to mock Nathan.

"What do you want from me?" Nathan demanded an answer.

"It's a little thing called payback, you see my brother told me all about you, before you killed him." Replied the stranger before throwing the ball at Nathan's feet.

"He killed himself...this ends now" Nathan's temper rose again, as he walked up the man and looked him dead in the eyes, demanding for this to be over.

"It ends when I say so." The man laughed again, raising a sarcastic eyebrow at Nathan.

"No. It ends tonight!!" Shouted Lucas as he stood behind the tall figure. The man turned around to be met by Lucas' fist, falling to the ground Lucas continued to throw punches into the man's face.

"Stop! Luke he's not worth it" Nathan now tried to pull his brother up off the man, although Lukas fought against his brother as rage ran through him and he continued to ram his fists into the man's face.

"Luke" Whispered a shocked Peyton as she watched the man she loved act so violently.

"Peyton" Nathan said, the shook on his face at seeing her stood there, Lucas quickly turned to see her at the mention of her name, he watched as she ran away with tears falling down her face.

"It's over, you stay away from us, otherwise next time you wont be so lucky" Lucas shouted at the man before rising to his feet.

"This isn't over." Laughed the man, still lying on the floor.

"I think it is" Lucas suggested as the sound of police sirens could be heard, putting the man on edge as he tried to move, but found he couldn't.

"Luke! Go, go and get Peyton" Nathan shouted to his brother, as Lucas continued to stare at the man lying on the floor. Lucas turned to look at Nathan who gave him a reassuring nod before running to his car and driving away from the River Court.

As Lucas drove across town he knew that there was only one place Peyton would be and that would be at Brooke's. Driving up to her house he immediately saw Peyton's car parked in the driveway. Gathering his thoughts quickly he exits the car and runs to the front door in a frantic state, he begins to bang on the door for answer.

"Peyt, Peyton please open up!" He shouted in between knocks on the door, he almost gave up lowering his head in defeat, when the door was finally opened.

"Luke, what are you doing here?" Brooke said sternly, her attention was immediately drawn to the flecks of blood on his shirt and she began to grow increasingly worried.

"Where is she? Her car is in the driveway, so don't lie to me" Lucas demanded, peering past Brooke looking into the house.

"Look Luke she really doesn't want to see you." Brooke pleaded, trying to calm Lucas, who was growing more and more agitated by not seeing Peyton.

"Please Brooke, I have to see her...Peyt?" He pleaded one last time before seeing Peyton stood behind Brooke, her eyes were full of tears and she stood there motionless, looking disappointed at Lucas. His heart sank at seeing her crying, he wanted to hold her and explain.

"Please Luke, just leave me alone, I can't do this right now" Peyton pleaded, those words defeated Lucas and he knew he had hurt her, which wasn't his intention.

"Peyt I'm sorry" He whispered before turning to leave, he couldn't bare seeing how much she was hurting and retreated to his car.

After closing the door to Lucas, Brooke quickly turned to her friend who had fallen to the floor in tears, Brooke knelt down beside her friend and took hold of her face forcing Peyton to look at her.

"Peyton, did he hurt you?" Brooke asked, trying to figure out what was going on and what she had seen. She watched as more tears began to fall down her friends' cheek. "What happened?" Brooke patiently waits a reply from her friend.

"I don't know...He got a call earlier and he started acting strange...so I followed him...and I saw..." Peyton tried speaking through her sobs.

"Saw what?" Brooke asks.

"Oh Brooke...he was beating up this guy, he was just so violent, I don't know what he was doing." Peyton closed her eyes and her head fell, Brooke quickly pulled her friend close holding her in her arms, keeping her safe.

"It's ok, your safe now" Brooke whispered to her friend, although she knew there was something more to what had happened, this didn't sound like Lucas.

In the face of love, hate or grief, people respond differently. Some people choose to fight others choose to walk away. But it's the choices we make that determine to outcome. For Peyton she made the choice to ignore the outside world in hope she could avoid remembering what she saw that night at the River Court, she responded to her troubles in the only way she knew, by throwing herself into her work, music and art. As she stayed cooped up in her office for days on end she had managed to avoid seeing Lucas and having Brooke talk her into seeing him. Although she wasn't expecting to be caught of guard today;

"I thought I would find you here" Nathan said as he stood and watched Peyton at her desk.

"Hey Nate" She replied as she looked up from her work.

"Hey, look can we talk?" Nathan asked while walking closer to Peyton and taking a seat near her desk.

"Ok, what's going on?" Peyton could only hope he hadn't come here to talk about Lucas.

"I saw Lucas..." Nathan began to explain, before he was cut short.

"Nate...I don't want to know" She said in a harsh tone.

"Peyton you don't understand" Nathan shouted, trying to regain control of the conversation.

"Understand what Nate?" She asked bluntly.

"The guy you saw us with...he's the guy that ran you down with the car" Nathan began to explain, while Peyton has a shocked expression on her face.

"What, why?" The confusion was too much for Peyton and for once she wanted to know more.

"He was trying to hit Haley, but..." He was struggling to find the right words.

"Why Nate?"

"Do you remember Daunte?" She nods in response to his question. "Well it was his brother, he had a score to settle with me, because he thinks I killed his brother."

"But why was Lucas there?" She asked, hoping she would get an answer that wouldn't frighten her.

"He found out. And he wanted to set the guy up, we called the police and told them where he would be, but things got out of hand and Luke flipped when he started talking about you, and that's what you saw, he was so angry and he only wanted to protect you, all of us. So please...just talk to him and understand, he loves you so much and hated that he couldn't protect you."

"But Nate" Peyton looked at Nathan with tears and a conflicted heart.

"It's my fault not his, I'm sorry" Nathan whispered as he bowed his head and looked to the floor. Peyton immediately rose to her feet and knelt before Nathan, taking ahold of his hand, making him take one final last look at her.

"So the guy has gone, it's over?" She asked.

"It's over" Replied Nathan reaching out to hug Peyton.

Peyton had heard all she needed to hear from Nathan, and hours after he had left she sat in her office, the room was filled with music and she sat at her desk drawing, the picture was of her and Lucas and it read 'I will always protect you'. There was no doubt that Peyton's heart was conflicted, she longed to be back in Lucas' arms but yet she still wished he had been honest and upfront with her, and for Peyton that was what hurt most, that Lucas lied. She took a few moments looking at her drawing and she rose to her feet switching of the music and lights, grabbing her bag and heading out of the office.

The knock at the door broke the silence for Lucas, he had remained sat there all evening, consumed by the silence that he had caused, with the company of only photos of him and Peyton. The knock echoed through his head and heart, his only wish that Peyton was behind the door and the cause of that knock. Taking a few brief steps towards the door he opens it to have his wish come true, Peyton stands there, her eyes red where she had been crying, there was silence as she just walked straight into his arms, neither of them spoke, they were saying all they had to, as they held each other tightly, the deathly silence had finally turned to peace.


	12. Chapter 12

A couple months later, everyone and everything was going great in Tree Hill for once. Lucas and Peyton were back on track and enjoying living together. Brooke and Chase's romance had blossomed, while Nathan and Haley were still happily married, each of them trying to fulfill their dreams through basketball and music. With Christmas soon approaching everyone was getting more and more excited, they had all planned to spend Christmas together and the preparations were soon in progress.

On this cold winter morning of Christmas Eve, both Peyton and Haley were in the studio adding finishing touches to Haley's new album, Peyton had been working on it with Haley nearly everyday for the last couple of months, as Haley wanted to complete it Christmas as a gift for Nathan. While Haley was finishing recording her last song on the album, Peyton was sat in the studio booth, drawing some ideas for Haley's album cover, the drawing consisted of a picture of Haley in a dream, with little drawings beside her of Nathan and Jamie, Music and her friends, the drawing was done in simple black and white, but it wasn't dark it was light and beautiful.

"And that's a wrap, great work Foxy!" Said Peyton over the intercom in sheer excitement, she watched as her friend came rushing in to the booth with a great big smile on her face.

"Thank you so much" Haley whispered sincerely as she wrapped her arms round her friend.

The two women stood there for a few moments jumping up in excitement as their project of working on this album was finally over, the room was ecstatic with pure happiness and excitement. Once the atmosphere had finally calmed, Haley walked over to the controls of the studio booth and found a sketchpad lying there.

"Peyton this is amazing" exclaimed Haley in complete awe of her friends work.

"It's really not, I was just trying to come up with some ideas for your album cover."

"I love this, can we use it?"

"It's your album Haley, you can have what you want, but are you sure you want this?"

"It's perfect" Haley tore the page out of the sketchpad, folded it and slid it into an empty CD case. Holding it up to Peyton they both smiled.

"Well well I heard a hot new recording artist had just finished her new album" Brooke said standing by the door with a bottle of champagne, smiling at her two friends, raising a sarcastic eyebrow.

"Hey Brooke" Peyton and Haley both said in unison.

"Come on lets celebrate!!!" Brooke waved the bottle of champagne in front of her two friends, and they both walked up to Brooke and started hugging one another in excitement and celebration.

Meanwhile Nathan and Jamie were helping Lucas put Christmas lights up on his house. As they stood in the garden looking at the task in hand, they put on their winter jackets and started bringing the boxes out of the garage that were filled with lights.

"Luke are you sure about this?" Nathan asked his brother while him and Jamie propped up the ladder against the house.

"More sure than I have ever been." Lucas said with a smile, as his brother laughed to himself.

"Sure about what?" Asked Jamie, as stood covered in head to toe with Christmas lights that he was untangling.

"Well Jamie, I'm going to ask Peyton to marry me"

"Kool" Shouted Jamie.

"Yea and that's why I need help putting these Christmas lights up" Lucas motioned towards the roof, where Nathan was standing.

"Aren't you worried she might say no again?" Jamie asked while he watched his Uncle climb the ladder.

"She said someday" Lucas responded defensively, looking slightly worried about what his nephew had said.

"Hey man, you know she is going to say yes." Nathan tried to steady himself as he stood on the roof with a handful of lights.

"Yea!" Jamie shouted enthusiastically.

Back at Tric, the three women were sat around chatting and listening to Haley's new album, much to Haley's embarrassment. As Brooke pulled the bottle of Champagne out of her back she popped the cork and began pouring it into the empty glasses, as Brooke filled her own and Haley's glass, Peyton covered her glass with her hand.

"No champagne for me thanks." Peyton said as Brooke set the bottle back on the table.

"Come on it's a celebration" Haley stated, as both her and Brooke looked at Peyton in surprise.

"I know, I'm sorry" Peyton responded to both her friends who were sipping on their champagne.

"Oh my god your pregnant" Brooke blurts out, making Haley spit her champagne back out, as she shot a glare at Brooke for saying something so out of the blue. Meanwhile Peyton looked down and away from her friend's glances.

"Peyton?" Said Haley as she watched Peyton avoid making eye contact with them.

"Ok Ok yea I'm pregnant" Peyton stated as her two friends looked at her in shock with their mouths slightly ajar. "But you can't tell Lucas, he doesn't know yet." Haley and Brooke immediately rose to their feet and walked round to Peyton, throwing their arms around her for a comforting group hug.

"Ok I think I might have a little bit of champagne" Peyton said with a slight laugh as she poured herself a small glass, while her friends sat back in their seats.

"Lets make a toast to Haley, for an amazing album!" Said Peyton as she rose her glass chinking it with the other two women.

"And to Baby Sawyer" Shouted Brooke, the three women sat smiling and laughing with one another, drinking champagne till the evening came.

It was Christmas Eve and as the gang gathered together in Nathan and Haley's house, they all sat in the lounge in front of the fire, watching old Christmas movies. The Christmas tree had many beautifully wrapped presents underneath, and near the tree was a table full of cookies and a glass of milk for Father Christmas. As everyone was scattered around the living room, In one corner of the room was Nathan and Haley sat with Jamie fast asleep in between them, all cuddled together with a blanket over them. Lucas and Peyton were sat on the floor, as Peyton sat in front of Lucas, resting her head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her tightly. Brooke and Chase were sat in the armchair where Brooke was fast asleep and Chase held her while gently stroking the bare skin of her arm. The room was full of love and happiness, but as the film drew to a close and the fire faded, it was time to say goodnight and prepare for Christmas morning.

Through the house it was silent, until the footsteps of an excited little boy could be heard running around the house.

"Momma, Daddy, Wake Up!" Jamie shouted as he jumped onto his parent's bed in excitement.

"Ok I'm awake" Said Nathan and Haley in unison, Jamie ran from the room and down the hall to the next room.

"Uncle Lucas, Aunt Peyton wake up!" He shouted once again as he swung open their bedroom door and ran off down the hallway once again.

"Merry Christmas" Whispered Lucas as he rolled over and laid a kiss on Peyton's cheek, wrapping his arms around her tightly, taking in the scent of her, awaking her gently.

"Morning" She whispered back as she turned to face Lucas, leaving a gentle kiss on his lips.

However downstairs in the kitchen Brooke and Chase were preparing breakfast, when an excited Jamie came skidding into the kitchen with a Santa Clause hat on his head.

"Merry Christmas little man" said Brooke as she walked up to her godson and gave him a big hug.

"Wow Brooke this looks great" Haley walked in the kitchen shocked at the feast that lay in front of her for breakfast.

"Momma when can I open my presents?" Asked Jamie tugging at his mum's dressing gown.

"After breakfast" said Nathan as he walked up behind Haley, leaving a kiss on his wife's cheek, before tucking into the food.

"Hey look it's Momma Sawyer" Shouted Brooke in excitement as she saw her best friend, the room fell silent and both Haley and Peyton shot a glare at Brooke. Lucas nervously walked in the room after Peyton and gave her a strange look at what Brooke had just called her.

"Hi Sugar Momma" Brooke said quickly, hoping no one had heard what she said before, Brooke was relieved when everyone returned to what they originally doing, as Peyton walked up to Brooke and gently punched her in the arm.

After breakfast had been eaten, they all made their way into the living room, where they all stood looking at the Christmas tree in awe, all night the three women had placed extra presents under the tree, which none of the guys knew about, especially Jamie, who stood in the middle of the room in complete shock as a smile began to grow on his face. Jamie was first to start rummaging under the Christmas tree handing everyone a Christmas present with his or her name on it. As they all sat with a present in their hands, they watched Jamie unwrap his presents and then watched each other intently as they each took turns.

As Haley excitedly waited for Nathan to open his present from her the room went silent, as they watched Nathan carefully unwrap his gift.

"Wow Haley, that's amazing" Holding Haley's new album in front of him, he looked at it with sheer delight, there was an inscription on the CD that read 'To my number one fan, I will love you always and forever' Nathan quickly leant forward placing a delicate kiss on his wife's lips.

When the evening came most of the presents had been opened, Brooke and Haley started to prepare dinner, while Nathan, Chase and Jamie were playing tennis on the Wii. Out on the porch sat Peyton wrapped snugly in a blanket sipping on her coco on the porch swing, Lucas walked out and watched her for a brief few minutes before walking over to her and taking a seat next to her.

"So they wouldn't let you help them cook then." Asked Lucas, as he wrapped an arm around Peyton, smiling to himself at his sarcastic comment.

"They said they didn't need anymore help" she explained defensively, although when she looked at Lucas and saw him fighting back the laughter she gave in. "Ok I can't cook" she laughed, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Fancy going for a walk?" He whispered. "Dinner's not going to be ready for a while." He added.

"I'd love too" she replied, sitting up and pulling the blanket off her body.

As the loved up pair took a stroll, it wasn't long till they found themselves outside Lucas's house, Peyton found it strange how Lucas's house was the only home to have no Christmas lights up, it sat their in the shadow of all the other houses with their over decorated traditional Christmas features. When they realised how far they had walked, they stood and laughed at each other for not realising they were heading in this direction, although Lucas was fully aware of where he was taking Peyton. Lucas pulled Peyton close to him and rested his forehead on hers.

"I have a Christmas present for you but you have to wait here." He whispered looking into her dazzling green eyes. "But you have to close your eyes" He asked.

"Ok" Peyton replied, closing her eyes as Lucas kissed her quickly and ran over to the porch of his house, flipping a switch, the house became illuminated, he ran back to Peyton wrapping his arms around her once again.

"Now open" he whispered spinning her in the direction so that she was facing the house.

Peyton was taken aback as she looked up at the once darkened house to see it illuminated in lights, she took a moment and in complete awe she could see what the Christmas lights spelt out across the roof, it read 'Will you marry me?". She looked at Lucas with her mouth slightly ajar and back at the lights, her eyes beginning to fill with tears. Lucas waited a moment before getting down on his knee and presenting Peyton with a small velvet box that held a sparkling diamond engagement ring.

"Peyton, I love you so much, I want everything with you, and I know you said someday, but I'm hoping someday is today. Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer will you..." his words stumbling from his mouth as he fought back his own tears.

"Yes baby, Yes" her words flying from her mouth, as she pulls him to his feet and kisses him passionately. As they part, they look into each others eyes seeing that fire they ignite in each other, their faces are full of smiles and Lucas places delicate kisses along her neck, making her laugh, his arms rest on her waist and she places her head gently on his chest, they spend for what seems an eternity holding each other close.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for so taking so long to update, i was struggling with the ideas i had for this story. But thanks for sticking with it and i hope you enjoy, please review and let me know what you think, i will update asap! Thanks.**

As Haley and Brooke laid the table, Nathan and Chase had gathered in the lounge and were playing with Jamie's new toys, they were all in their element, as they felt like they were kids once again. While Haley continued to dish up the food, Brooke kept hovering by the window waiting for Lucas and Peyton to return, as the excitement was running through her, she couldn't help but get frustrated the longer she had to wait for her best friend to come home.

"A watched pot never boils" Laughs Haley, as she places the food on the numerous plates in between looking at her friend and laughing to her self at her impatience.

"Oh come on they should be back by now" Brooke stubbornly replies.

"Why are you so bothered anyway?" Asks Haley.

"Oh no reason." Brooke vaguely responds, before helping Haley take the plates into the dining room.

"Ok what's going on?" Haley asks suspiciously noticing the change in Brooke's behaviour at the avoidance of her previous question.

Before Brooke can begin to explain, she turns around at hearing the front door open, immediately she tries to act cool and casually greets her two best friends, leaving Haley reeling in curiosity. Upon entering the house both Lucas and Peyton are smiling, as they take of their coats and put them aside, all eyes are focused on them.

"What time do you call this?" Asks Brooke glaring at Peyton for answers.

"Dinner's ready" Shouts Haley from the dining room.

Both Chase and Jamie come running from the lounge like big kids and are drawn to the food in the dining room, looking at it in awe. Brooke gently takes Peyton's arm and pulls her to the side away from Lucas.

"So did you tell him?" Whispers Brooke.

"Not yet, but I will later" Answers Peyton, although from the obvious smile on Peyton's face, Brooke knows something is going on. Peyton hurries into the dining room and sits at the table looking at the glorious amount of food spread out in front of her.

As Nathan slowly follows the others into the Dining room, he tries to get Lucas's attention to find out what happened, when Lucas turns round to meet Nathan's stare, he smiles and sends him a knowing wink. Nathan walks up to his brother and gives him a brotherly pat on the back, as both men smile and laugh to themselves.

"Come on Daddy and Uncle Luc I'm hungry" Shouts Jamie from the table.

"Sorry Little man. Wow Girls this looks incredible" Nathan remarks, kissing his wife before sitting down at the table.

* * *

As laughter, stories and happiness filled the room of friends, each of them knew it couldn't get better than this, sharing times like these with friends and family were more than any of them could ask for. Nathan proudly watched his wife and son, while Chase kept sneaking glances and kisses for his beautiful girlfriend. But the attention of the table was drawn to the Lucas and Peyton as they sat at the table laughing and sharing romantic gestures as they shared their desert, their friends looked on in admiration at how far this pair had come, throughout everything their love was stronger than anything.

As Lucas rose from the table he held a champagne glass in his hand and gently tapped his glass attracting everyone's attention.

"Hey guy's I would like to make a toast, to family, friends and love. I couldn't ask for a better Christmas than to be able to share it with all of you...and my fiancé Peyton" Lucas waited mere seconds for a response from what he had just said, as he watched Peyton blush and the news sink in for everyone else, everyone's attention was drawn to a blushing Peyton as she waved her hand and delicately showed the engagement ring on her finger. Brooke was first to respond by leaving the clutches of Chase and running to her friend and hugging her tightly soon followed by Haley, while the guy's simply congratulated each other with a manly pat on the back. After all the congratulations Jamie ran up to Peyton and gave her a sweet gentle hug.

"I'm glad you said yes Aunt Peyton, Uncle Luke was worried you would say no again" Said Jamie with a cheeky smile on his face, making Peyton and the rest of the gang break out into laughter.

"Thanks big guy" replied Peyton ruffling Jamie's hair.

* * *

The Guys had begun to wash and clear away the dishes, as the girls watched on with smiles, watching their men try and be domestic goddesses. Peyton soon got to her feet and left the room, making her way upstairs. Brooke watched her friend leave and knew it was the perfect opportunity to talk to her friend alone and congratulate her properly. After a few moments Brooke left the room and went upstairs to find Peyton, hearing noises coming from Peyton's room, she approached the room and upon entering she looked on in pure fear and worry as she saw her best friend writhing on the floor in pain clutching her stomach. While Peyton fought back the tears and the pain, she looked up to see a concerned Brooke, Brooke rushed to her side and in a concerned manner tried to pull her to her feet resting her on the bed.

"Peyton" Asked a concerned Brooke, as she watched her friend continue struggle with the pain. "I'm gonna get Lucas." Stated Brooke, but before Brooke could leave the room Peyton reached out and stopped her.

"Brooke. Please don't. I'm fine" Pleaded Peyton.

"Peyton hunni you just collapsed and your in a lot of pain, we need to get you to the hospital...what about the baby?" Brooke was becoming more concerned by her friends wishes and confusion struck as she didn't know what to do.

"Look I'm fine, it was just a cramp. I'll go get it checked out tomorrow. I promise, but please don't tell Lucas." Pleaded a teary eyed Peyton as she tried to make herself appear ok.

"Ok. But I'm coming with you to the doctor's. And you have to tell Luke about the baby." Demanded Brooke.

"I will tonight!" Responded Peyton.

"It's gonna be ok. I promise. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you" Brooke wrapped her comforting arms around her friend, and held her for a few minutes, until both their fears had subsided to the back of their minds. After they both had composed themselves, they made their way out of the room and headed back downstairs to join the others.

* * *

Upon entering the room Brooke squeezed Peyton's hand and left her to go and sit with the guy's in the lounge. Peyton quickly felt a familiar touch as Lucas wrapped his arms around Peyton, romantically kissing her neck and making her groan slightly. Peyton turns in his arms and kisses Lucas passionately, parting she rest her forehead against his and he looks at her with slight concern.

"You ok, you look like you have been crying," He whispers as his thumb gently caresses her cheek, noticing the tear stains.

"I'm fine. Actually I'm better than fine" She whispers and places a delicate kiss on his lips once again. And leaving him to go talk to Haley who was in the dining room sitting at the Piano.

Haley continued to play a few notes on the piano and was unaware that Peyton had entered the room and was listening enthusiastically. After listening to Haley play and sing for a little longer she went and sat beside her friend.

"That's amazing Haley" Complimented Peyton as she sat beside her friend.

"Thanks just something I have sort of come up with tonight" Blushed Haley.

"Well I think we should definitely record it" Suggested Peyton.

"No way its no way near right" Haley began to deny how good it was.

"Haley it's perfect." Peyton protested.

"So looks like we are gonna be sister in laws" Smiled Haley as she hugged her friend.

"Yea" Peyton vaguely responded.

"You ok?" Concern in Haley's voice as she noticed Peyton become distant.

"Hales. When you were pregnant. Did you experience any pain in your stomach?" Peyton whispered.

"No. No I didn't, why?" A curious look on Haley's face appeared at that question.

"Oh nothing. Just wondering what I should expect." Peyton quickly added, avoiding talking about what was really going on.

"Your going to be a great mother Peyton, I just know it" Smiled Haley.

"Thanks Hales, well if I'm half as good as you, I will count myself lucky" Peyton turned and gave Haley another hug.

* * *

As the night approached and everyone departed to their own bedrooms. Lucas was lying in bed reading, waiting for Peyton to join him. Meanwhile Peyton was standing in the bathroom looking in the mirror trying to compose herself as she psyched herself up for what she was about to tell Lucas. She began to worry more about his reaction, but the issue she was fighting herself about was whether she should wait and confirm her pregnancy first with the doctor, although her excitement at having a child with Lucas clouded her judgement and after today it would be the perfect way to finish the night. Taking one last deep breathe she opened the door to see Lucas staring lovingly at her, approaching him she sat down beside him and delicately kissed him as he placed his book down to the side he pulled her closer and began to caress her, placing sweet kisses down her neck. Peyton pulled away and Lucas greeted her again with confused eyes. Taking a hold of his hands, she takes the time to look into his deep blue eyes.

"Luke I love you." She said as a single tear fell down her face.

"I love you too Peyton" He whispered, stroking away the tear.

"I have something I need to tell you"

"Ok" Lucas patiently waited, looking at her with a mixture of worry and curiosity.

"Luke you know I love you and I can't wait to be your wife, but there is something I need to tell you" Peyton responded, looking away and avoiding making eye contact.

"What Babe?" He asked bringing his hand to her chin, guiding her head back up, so he could meet her eyes.

"I I'm Pregnant" She whispered, as another tear fell, a smile tugging a her lip, waiting for Lucas's response.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it has been such a long time since I have updated, I promise the next chapter will be up sooner. Please let me know what you think, your opinion really matters to me! Thanks for reading.**

"Luke you know I love you and I can't wait to be your wife, but there is something I need to tell you"

"What Babe?" He asked bringing his hand to her chin, guiding her head back up, so he could meet her glazed green eyes.

"I I'm Pregnant" She whispered, as another tear fell, a smile tugging at her lip, waiting for Lucas's response.

"Oh" Lucas replied with his mouth wide open in shock. Peyton notices this familiar reaction and bows her head and begins to ring her hands uncomfortably.

"Luke. I know it's soon, but please tell me your ok with this." Peyton pleads through a shaky breath, fighting back the tears.

"We're having a baby?" Lucas whispers, letting the information register.

"Yea we are" Peyton nods, with her head in her hands.

Lucas reaches out and gently guides Peyton's face up, so their eyes meet. "We're having a baby!" As the smile spreads across Lucas' face and a stray tear falls down his cheek, he wipes away the tears on her soft cheek and Peyton allows herself to smile and laugh nervously at how happy she was. Lucas passionately leans forward and places a delicate kiss on her lips, scaring away all the fears she had moments ago. "God I love you" he whispers as he places loving kisses all over her face.

* * *

Now as Peyton lies in Lucas' arms, his arms tightly wrapped around petite figure, she feels safe and happy. Laying there in silence they thought about all that had happened today, it was a day that would never be forgotten for both of them, for now was the start of forever for them both. As Peyton rests her head on Luke's chest drawing delicate circles on his bare chest, she decides its time to break the silence and confess to Lucas about what happened earlier.

"Luke?" Peyton whispers, breaking the silence.

"Yea sweetie" Lucas replies, gently stroking her stray hair away from her face and placing a gentle kiss on her head.

"Something happened...earlier today..." She whispered, with Lucas struggling to hear what she was saying.

"What?" He asked with curiosity, as he took her hand in his and kissed it romantically.

"You know what It doesn't matter" Peyton was too distracted in this romantic gesture and she didn't want to worry Lucas, she just wanted to lay like this forever, there would be another time to tell him and this wasn't it.

"Oh ok. Night Blondie" Lucas whispered as he reached across and turned the bedside light off.

"Night Luke" She replied faintly, as she continued to stroke his chest, while Lucas placed his other arm around her, resting his hand on her stomach.

* * *

Meanwhile across the Scott house, Brooke laid awake tossing and turning as she couldn't take her thoughts away from when she found Peyton in agony, as she moaned in pure annoyance at not being able to sleep, she rolled over and swatted Chase on the chest, hoping she could wake him. Laying on her front resting on her arms, she waited patiently as Chase started to stir.

"Chase are you awake?" Brooke whispered impatiently.

"I am now. What's wrong?" He groaned in annoyance, but as he turned to see a wide awake Brooke he smiled to himself.

"Ok you can't tell anyone. But earlier I found Peyton collapsed on the floor and she was in agony. I'm really worried" As the words came flying from her mouth and the worry could be heard in her voice, Chase placed hand in hers, trying to soothe her, while he listened and began to worry himself.

"She seemed fine this evening, I'm sure she's ok now." He replied trying to convince Brooke and himself that she was overreacting and there was nothing to worry about.

"You don't understand, she's pregnant" Brooke explained, bowing her head as she let Peyton's secret out.

"Did you tell Lucas? Because she should of gone to hospital if that's the case." Demanded Chase as he began to take this matter more seriously.

"Peyton hasn't told Lucas yet and she begged me not to tell him. I just don't know what to do" Brooke was becoming more upset by the situation, and her concern for her best friend was growing the more she talked about what happened.

"Ok well she needs to get checked over Babe as soon as possible, but there isn't anything else you can do, just keep an eye on her." His reassuring words causing Brooke to move closer to Chase, resting next to him as he placed his arms around her. It was Brooke's job to protect her friend and if Peyton wasn't ready to do something than she had to do it for her.

"You won't tell Lucas will you?" Brooke whispered.

"No I promise. Now I love you for caring, but try and get some sleep" Chase placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head while she nestled closer to him.

* * *

A week had passed and everyone settled back into his or her normal routine. After the news of their engagement and pregnancy, the gang had left Lucas and Peyton to their own devices as they spent the honeymoon period of their engagement around the house and spending endless hours in bed talking about their future with plans for their wedding or how to decorate the spare room for the baby. They had spent the week in pure bliss, although as Peyton seemed content and happy, she was holding a far darker secret from Lucas and the realisation that she needed to do something about it was settling in.

"Why do guys insist on packing their bags at the last possible moment?" Peyton asked with a smile as she awoke from her slumber to find Lucas packing an overnight bag.

"We do it to torture you." Lucas joked taking a moment to look at Peyton, she could always take his breath away.

"Well its working, big day?" She asks

"Yea, the first signing is always the most stressful. You sure you don't mind me going?" He asks almost pleading for her to ask him to stay.

"No. Your gonna do great. I wish I were going with you." She offers, trying to console him.

"You know it's not too late." He says with a cheeky smile, leaning down to kiss her.

"Yea but I have so much work to do." She genuinely wanted to go with him, yet she knew that while he was away there were certain things she had to take care of.

"Well please don't over do it." He pleaded, watching her delicately as she yawned.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." She replies with a reassuring smile.

"You know I will. I'll call you when I land. I love you." Leaning down once again to place a passionate kiss on his fiancés lips, letting it linger until reluctantly he has to pull away.

"I love you. Don't forget me when you're a big star Lucas Scott." She responds making Lucas blush with embarrassment before he grabs his bag and leaves the room.

* * *

Entering the Sawyer-Scott household Brooke immediately made her way into the bedroom, knowing that her best friend would still be asleep, she stands by the door looking at her best friend as she lay their restless, reaching across and grabbing a pillow she throws it at Peyton immediately waking her.

"Ok get your scrawny ass up" Brooke demands and she watches her friend begin to sit up and removing the pillow that was thrown at her.

"I'm up. What are you doing here Brooke?" Peyton asks groggily, as she rubs her eyes and begins to get out of bed, heading to the bathroom to pick up her toothbrush.

"Were going to the doctors." Brooke shouted from the bedroom as she laid appropriate clothes on the bed for Peyton, but before Peyton could argue back, Brooke walked into the bathroom "Don't give me any back chat because we are going." Brooke said sternly.

"But Brooke" Peyton pleaded.

"Please Peyton. You need to get checked out." Brooke looked at Peyton with pure concern written across her face and this was more than clear to Peyton, all that was left for Peyton was to surrender and do what her friend wanted, even if she wasn't ready.

"Ok, but I'm fine. I'll do this for you though." Peyton replied, she knew her best friend was right, but now the fear of what she might find out was making her more anxious.

"Thank you, now get ready were leaving in a minute." Brooke added before leaving the room for Peyton to get ready on her own.

* * *

Waiting for the doctor seemed to be endless, sitting in the waiting room in pure silence, Brooke kept looking over at Peyton with concern, as Peyton sat with her head in her hands her mind racing. Brooke could only sit there watching hopelessly as she could only imagine what was going through her friends' head. Although when across the room came the doctor calling for Peyton, Brooke immediately stood with her friend and grasped her hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"I'm gonna wait right here. Ok?" Brooke said as Peyton let go of her friends' hand and watched as Peyton nervously followed the doctor the examination room.

Sitting on the bed in the examination room wearing a gown that made her feel more exposed, Peyton sat nervously as the doctor asked her a series of questions.

"So Miss Sawyer it says on your records your 9 weeks pregnant. But how long have you been experiencing this pain?" The Doctor asked.

"A few days."

"Any history of diabetes in the family, ulcers?"

"No" As more questions came, Peyton began to become more concerned at the words she was hearing 'diabetes' and 'ulcers' sounded so serious.

"Cancer?" The doctor finally asked.

"My birth mother died of cancer. Why?" The one word Peyton had feared most, she always knew there may be a chance that since Ellie had cancer it may be genetic, yet nothing had prepared her to be asked this, as her mind started to race and became more agitated at how her fears may soon be real. She couldn't be? She still had so much to do in life, all these thoughts racing through her head, yet her worries soon turned from herself to Lucas and their baby.

"Just routine questions. But I would like to run a few tests, if that is ok with you?" She doctor replied, walking over to Peyton and placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder, as he noticed how agitated she had become.

"Yea ok. But is the baby ok?" She immediately asked, as her fears for her unborn child grew fiercely.

"From the ultra-sound the baby appears to be healthy, but once we run some tests we will know for sure what is going on." The doctor added trying to settle Peyton's nerves.

"Oh Ok" She responded.

"Ok Miss Sawyer we will contact you with the results of your tests." The doctor informed Peyton after he had finished taking the tests.

"Thank you doctor." Replied Peyton as she walked behind the curtain to get dressed.

Walking back into the waiting room Peyton was instantly greeted by a concerned Brooke, as Brooke rushed to her side she noticed how pale and shut off Peyton had become. With Brooke's worries in overdrive, she links her arm around Peyton and walks her out of the hospital.

"Peyton you ok?" Brooke whispers, trying to get Peyton's attention.

"Yea they have to run some tests, just have to wait for the results." Peyton mustered a smile trying to calm her friend's worries, yet her own were becoming to much for her and all she wanted was to curl up and sleep.

"Is the baby ok?" Brooke finally asks.

"Um yea they did an ultrasound and everything looks ok." Peyton plasters a fake smile on her face once again and Brooke looks on with a faint smile, she knows Peyton better than she sometimes knows herself, therefore can see through the fake smile and loves her even more for trying to protect her from whatever is going on.

"Oh ok. Shall we get you some lunch?" Brooke asks trying to lighten the situation.

"Actually can you just drop me off at home, I'm not feeling so great." Peyton asks.

"You sure your ok?" The worry once again sinking in for Brooke.

"Yea just tired." Peyton adds with a fake yawn.

"Okay." Brooke responds as they both get into the car.

* * *

About five seconds after Brooke had watched Peyton walk through her front door, she chocked back the tears and reached for her phone in her bag, and scrolling through her phone she finds Haley's number and calls her friend. After a brief conversation with Haley, Brooke wiped the tears away from her eyes and started the engine heading back home to meet Haley.

When Brooke arrived home she threw her bag to the side and headed for the breakfast bar where she sat and poured herself a glass of wine, while sitting and waiting for Haley to arrive the tears began to fall and all her worry and concerns were flooding out. Moments later Haley comes bursting through the door, rushing over to Brooke's side and wrapping her arms around her trying to soothe her tears before she began to ask what was going on.

"Hey what's wrong? You sounded so upset on the phone" Haley finally asked when Brooke had began to calm down.

"It's Peyton" Brooke said, upon hearing those words Haley knew she needed to be seated for whatever she was about to hear.

"What about Peyton? Is she ok?" Haley asked with pure concern.

"I don't know" Brooke added taking another sip from her glass.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Haley was now more confused.

"Something is going on Hales. About a week ago Peyton collapsed and she was in agony. But she said she was fine, and I knew she wasn't and I should have done something about it but I didn't. So I took her to the hospital to get checked over today, they had to run tests and that's all she would tell me. Something is wrong, she has just shut herself away after I dropped her home. What are we going to do?" When Brooke had finally stopped rambling, Haley could only listen on in pure shock and worry, her mind racing with so many questions, yet all she could do was place a hand on Brooke's shoulder trying to calm her.

"Ok. Firstly calm down. Is the baby ok?" Haley asked, as that was her main concern for Peyton.

"She had an ultrasound and everything looked ok apparently. Hales she won't talk to me and I'm worried something is going on." Brooke again was fighting back the tears.

"Does Lucas know about any of this?" Haley asked trying to figure out the situation in her head.

"No. I don't think she's told him. Plus she didn't want me telling anyone. And I doubt she would of done anything about it if I hadn't dragged her to the hospital." Brooke reached out again to take another sip of her wine, before Haley stopped her.

"We need to tell Luke. He needs to be here. Whatever is going on, she needs him." Haley explained.

"But she wont let me call him." Brooke added.

"Well maybe we just have to. If something is wrong, he should be here. So I'm gonna call him, but don't tell Peyton. Ok?" Brooke nodded as Haley took control of the situation.

"Ok. She is going to be ok isn't she Hales?" Brooke asked looking at her friend trying to find the answer she was longing to hear.

"Yea. Yea of course she is. It's probably nothing but lets just keep an eye on her." Those words trying to reassure Brooke and herself. While Brooke reached out and hugged Haley once again.

* * *

After calming Brooke down and waiting till she fell asleep on the sofa, Haley stood and left the room walking into the kitchen, pulling her phone out her pocket she braced herself as she dialled her best friends number. Waiting for Lucas to pick up the phone she took a deep breath, clearing her mind and focusing on the task in hand.

"Hey Buddy" Lucas answered in a friendly manner as he was surprised to have Haley call him.

"Hey Luke" Haley responded in a whisper trying not to wake Brooke, but the emotion was clear in her voice.

"You ok?" Lucas became increasingly worried at the tone of his friends voice.

"Yea I'm fine." She said reassuringly.

"Ok good..." Lucas felt relieved.

"Luke you need to come home!"


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update, i lost any inspiration i had for this story until recently. Thankyou for all your reviews!!! **

For some it gets worse at night, the dark quiet corners of our mind becoming louder and unbearable. Unanswered questions and searching for those answers we so long to hear are far off in the distance, and all that remains in the dead of night is fear, the fear of what may be. As Peyton lay awake, staring off in to the distance, her thoughts were consumed by the many medical terms the doctor had used earlier in the day. When she found it so unbearable, she rolled over and reached her hand out across the cool sheets next to her, where Lucas would lay and whisper sweet reassuring words when she couldn't sleep, instead now she clutched to sheet, physically bringing it closer to her as a comforter, instead it fuelled her broken state and tempted the tears from her eyes, for the first time that night Peyton cried herself to sleep.

Lucas was a man of many words, but as soon as he heard his best friend mention the name of his fiancé, and how he needed to come home, he was left speechless. His only reaction was to pack his bag immediately and head to the airport, forgetting all about his prior engagements with his book tour, all that plagued his mind was those perfect green eyes and how he needed to look into them and let her know everything was going to be ok, whatever was going, he wasn't going to let her go through it alone. These next few hours couldn't go by any quicker for Lucas as he waited as patiently as he could for his plane to be called.

* * *

The morning couldn't have come any quicker for Peyton, as she lay restless in bed, she watched as the morning sun shone through the windows and blinded her with a false light and a shimmer of hope. Broken from her thoughts by the home phone, Peyton quickly moved from her restless stance on the bed to the kitchen telephone, breathlessly greeting the person the other end of the phone.

"Hello Peyton Sawyer Speaking"

"Morning, this is Dr Townsend, I just wanted to let you know we have your test results back and we would like to schedule an appointment for this morning with you, if you are available?"

"Um yea, that will be fine, what time shall I come to the hospital?"

"I can schedule an appointment for 10"

"Ok Dr I'll be there"

As Peyton placed the phone back onto the receiver, she stood still for a few moments, composing herself before making her way into the bathroom and showering. Emerging an hour later from the bathroom, she dressed and quickly gathered her belongings heading out the front door.

* * *

Arriving at the Airport had never held such a bittersweet feeling for Lucas, happy to see Peyton again, but worried about the reasons that had brought him home and finally awaited him. As soon as the plane had touched the home turf of Tree Hill North Carolina, Lucas was instantly on rescue Peyton mode, rushing through arrivals and baggage claim, that bittersweet feeling was becoming more and more overwhelming. Finally exiting the airport and being greeted by the bright sunshine, he had to shield his eyes and avert them to attract the attention of a Cab driver.

Hospitals hold so many happy or sad moments each day, from losing someone you love or bringing life into the world, hearing the heartbeat of your baby for the first time or hearing the news that someone you love has only days to live. Peyton had experienced both good and bad memories in this hospital, more bad than good. Therefore at this very moment as she sat in the uncomfortable hospital chair waiting for the doctor to enter the room with her results, she couldn't help but contemplate whether today was going to be another good or bad memory.

Reality can hit us like a flash, and this flash happened all to quickly as the doctor entered the room with a folder full of notes and gave Peyton a welcoming smile. She watched as the doctor read over the notes, his expression unreadable, much to her dismay.

"Thank you for coming back Miss Sawyer. We have your test results here and I'm afraid it's not good." The words not good were all too familiar and Peyton shifted in her chair sinking back, bracing herself.

"Cervical Cancer" Was all that could be heard as Peyton listened and watched the doctor speak.

"Cancer" Peyton repeated, the one word she had feared most. Her eyes glazed over and the doctor leant forward resting a compassionate hand on her shoulder, as if it was going to soften the blow or make the news more bearable.

"I know it's a lot to take in and I'm more than happy to discuss your options." The doctor began to speak, but was soon cut short.

"What about the baby?" Peyton asked as she rested her hand on her stomach, the finally had processed the word cancer and her only concern was her and Lucas' baby.

"The safest option is to terminate the pregnancy and start treatment immediately." Peyton listened as the doctor used the words terminate pregnancy as if it was a simple fix. Finally feeling scared and angry at how the doctor didn't understand what this baby meant to her.

"No No there has to be another option?" Peyton stuttered.

"There is a small chance you may be able to go the full 9 months of your pregnancy. And treatment would have to be started immediately there after, however I will warn you during your pregnancy your condition could worsen or spread and this could..." Peyton immediately interrupted.

"Doctor please I think I know what your going to say. Look is there a chance that if I go through with this pregnancy and then have treatment that the outcome might look good for me?" As Peyton begged almost for the answers she wanted and hoped to hear, you could hear her voice breaking along with her heart.

"Miss Sawyer. Going through with this pregnancy could have serious effects on your health and there is a small chance that it may be too late for treatment after your pregnancy, depending on how fast this cancer spreads." The doctor watched Peyton as she carefully laid both hands on her stomach and closed her eyes, watching as she processed the information all the while her gaze never taken off her stomach.

"But if I terminate this pregnancy and begin having treatment, will I be able to have children?" Peyton closed her eyes and fought back the tears as she asked the one question that plagued her mind.

"Well the treatment would involve having a hysterectomy, which would mean you wouldn't be able to have children in the future. I'm sorry. I can understand that this is a lot to process and that you want to discuss this with family, so I will schedule an appointment for next week where we can discuss this further. For now all you can do is talk to your partner and just have a little hope." As the doctor stood up form his chair and crouched down in front of Peyton, he took hold of one of her hands and gave it a gentle squeeze, giving Peyton a small bit of comfort she so longed for.

"Thank you." Peyton whispered through shaky breathes, wiping her eyes she walked away from a hospital room that now held one of the worst moments of her life.

* * *

Running up the front porch and bursting through the front door he shared with the love of his life, he expected to find her sat with her sketch book listening to the Cure, deep in thought, at least he hoped that was how he would find her, instead he was greeted with an eerie silence, something he wasn't familiar with. Dropping his bag by the door and running through the house checking each room, he had to take a moment to catch his breath when he found her nowhere in sight.

"Peyt? Peyton?" He called in hope, hoping she would answer his call and walk out from their bedroom. The worry in his voice was more evident as his calls grew quieter. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he dialled her number. The phone rang for a brief few seconds and Lucas became more agitated when she didn't answer. Although a brief moment of relief settled across his face as he heard her voice on the line, for moments later to realise it was her voicemail.

"You have reached Peyton's voicemail, thanks for calling." The relief had passed and now he was back to his worried state. Hanging up the phone and putting it back in his pocket he rushed out the front door, getting in his car and heading to place where he hoped she might be.

* * *

Pulling up outside Clothes Ova Bros, Lucas rushed inside to find Brooke alone and busy with her work.

"Brooke?" Lucas shouted, startling Brooke and causing her to immediately turn around and notice the sheer look of worry on his face.

"Luke what's wrong?" Brooke asked, holding her breathe at the thought of something bad may have happened.

"It's Peyton. She's gone." Lucas stuttered, as he still looked around the empty store nervously rubbing the back of his neck in hope his eyes were deceiving him and that Peyton was in the back room.

"Gone where?" Brooke looked at her friend and her eyes began to glaze from the worry she had for her best friend. She had to control herself for now was not the time to break down again; she needed to find Peyton, rushing to her bag and getting her keys.

"I don't know, I thought she would be with you" Lucas started to become more agitated and angry as his concern only grew from fear and worry that something may have happened to Peyton.

"Ok calm down Luke. I'm going to head over to her office and see if she's there. Why don't you head home and wait to see if she comes home." Brooke's reassuring words didn't suffice his concern and both Lucas and Brooke left the store in their own separate directions.

"And Luke, it's gonna be ok. Call me if you find her" Brooke stopped before entering her car and spoke to Lucas before he drive off. He just gave her a weak smile and continued on his way to find Peyton.


	16. Chapter 16

As Lucas sat on the porch steps to his and Peyton's home he waited patiently for Peyton to return, his phone clutched in his hand, while he aimlessly looked out at the night sky. Peyton had been missing and unreachable for the past few hours and apart from the regular calls from Brooke to check in, he had sat there in the silence of night waiting for her safe return. When Luke had begun to give up hope, his attention was drawn to Peyton's iconic car pulling up in their driveway. Standing to his feet, he watched for a brief moment almost double-checking to see if it was her. Watching Peyton exit the car, his feet slowly drew him closer to her, a smile had found its way to his face at just seeing her again, but when he found her running towards his open arms, the smile faded and all that was left was worry. As Peyton stood in Lucas' embrace trying to get as close to his as possible, she began to sob uncontrollably. Lucas didn't need to ask if she was ok or what was going on, he knew that all she needed was for him to hold her and heal her. They didn't care who saw, they just stood on the front lawn wrapped up in each other, it wasn't until the rain started to fall that Lucas picked up Peyton's petite frame and carried her inside, once inside Lucas delicately laid Peyton down on the bed watching as her heavy eyes fell shut and entered to world of peaceful slumber. Placing the blankets delicately over her precious body, he sat and watched her breathe in and out peacefully, bringing his hand and using the pad of his thumb he wiped a stray tear away and laid a sweet kiss to her forehead before making his way into the kitchen.

When Peyton awoke an hour later, she found herself alone in a cold empty bed, looking around she noticed the light that was entering the room from the hallway. Walking to the bedroom door she opened it further and walked towards the kitchen, all that she saw was Lucas sitting at the table with all his concentration focused on the beer bottle in his hand.

"Luke" Peyton broke the silence that had gathered in the house and immediately broke Lucas' concentration on the bottle in front of him.

"Hey, come here" Lucas placed the bottle down on the table and gestured with open arms for Peyton to sit with him. As Peyton slowly walked towards Lucas and perched herself on his lap, she instinctively melted into his embrace, while Lucas wrapped and arm around her, trying to soothe her by rubbing delicate circles on her back.

"I'm sorry" She whispered into the crook of his neck, almost to quiet for Lucas to hear. But there was no doubt that he hadn't heard her apology.

"Peyt please talk to me" He whispered in response, trying his best not to push her.

"Luke it's bad, really bad" Gently she lifted her head from his neck and faced him, trying her hardest to avoid making eye contact with those piercing blue eyes. There was no doubt that with those words Lucas felt his universe shift and all that was left was panic and dread.

"Ok well I'm here now, I'm not going anywhere. Tell me what's going on." He replied, adoringly lifting her head, so that he could look her in those deep green eyes and provide her with the reassurance she needed in one loving look.

"I went to the hospital yesterday, they had to run some tests. God Luke i..." As her voice trembled the words stopped escaping her lips, fighting back the tears.

"Is it the baby, is everything ok?" Lucas' voice began to break with the increase in worry that was running through him, holding onto Peyton a little more tightly as if he was going to lose her in that moment.

"I have cancer" The words slipped from those perfect lips and all seemed perfect in the world had faded, as Lucas held onto the love of his life, the word 'cancer' repeatedly raced through his mind, there were no words left.

"Peyt" Lucas whispered her name with all the affection he could muster, but there was no escaping the fear in his eyes.

"I'm scared Luke" Peyton found her place back in Lucas' embrace, burying her head deeper into his shoulder as she whispered the very words that scared Lucas the most.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise." For an author Lucas was always one for words, yet now they were failing him most, at a time when he can feel his whole world crumbling, they only words that remained were the ones he used last time he almost lost her forever.

* * *

The events from the previous night had left Lucas feeling more lost than ever before. After not being able to sleep all night he left the house early this morning and came to the only place that had ever had any answers for him. Sitting on the bleachers to the side of river court he looked down at the words that Peyton had painted for him on the black top. Shutting his eyes his mind washed over with flashbacks of his life with Peyton and how they had come to this. Yet as hard as he tried he couldn't escpae Peyton's voice and the word 'cancer'. This caused Lucas to flip with pent up emotion, throwing the basketball next to him at the hoop with his entire mite. Unknown to Lucas Haley stood on the sidelines watching her best friend with a heavy heart.

"Wow someone seems a little off their game." Haley thought of using humour as a method of making the atmosphere a little lighter.

"Hales. What are you doing here?" Lucas asked, the agitation in his voice becoming clearer. He wasn't phased a single bit for seeing Haley there and didn't care to much for giving friendly greetings.

"Well Peyton called me, she was worried about you Luke. Which is weird because I swear I called you the other day worried about her. What's going on?" Haley didn't waste a minute getting to the real reason why she was here, but as she witnessed Lucas' reaction to the mention of Peyton, she knew that there was more going on than she first realised and it scared Haley.

"She's worried about me. God I'm suck a jackass. I should be with her." Lucas walked around the court throwing his hands in the air and rubbing the back of his neck, like he always did when he was trying to think straight.

"Luke." As she tried to stop him from rambling, she approached her friend and pulled him into a hug. Upon coming to the River Court she never expected to find Lucas like this, never had she witnessed her friend so broken. The only thing that was left for her to do calm him the best way she knew how. Although he tried to pull away from Haley's embrace, he found himself quickly letting his barriers fall and held onto her for dear life.

"She's got cancer Hales."

"What?" There was no doubt that she didn't just hear what Lucas said, because she heard it loud and clearly. Pulling away from Lucas slightly to look him in the face and to see for herself the truth in his eyes.

"She went to the hospital, they ran some tests and she has cancer." He tried to explain, as Haley stood there like a deer in headlights, the shock and sadness evident on her face as a stray tear fell from glazed eyes.

"God Luke I'm so sorry." Haley tried to pull Lucas into another embrace, yet this time he was more avoidant, trying his hardest not to break down again.

"Peyton told me and I just sat there and said nothing. What sort of person does that make me?" As Lucas began to question himself and the situation, Haley was trying her hardest to pull Lucas out of the dark place he was in.

"Someone who just found out the person they love has cancer. I'm sure she understands. How is she holding up?" Haley stepped lightly around Lucas, avoiding bringing up too many painful memories of the night before, yet she needed to know what was going on, for her own sake and to help Lucas open up.

"Scared. I just want to make it ok. How do I make it ok?" Lucas stood in front of his best friend, asking the one question that had plagued his mind since he had found out, this time he was praying Haley could give him the answer he needed.

"You go home, tell her you love her and talk it through. And if you, both of you need anything, I will always be here for you." Placing her hands firmly on Lucas' shoulders she gave him the only answer she had for now.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!! Should I continue with this story? Let me know what you think xx


	17. Chapter 17

The walk home from the River Court gave Lucas plenty of time to clear his head, since opening up to Haley and having Haley demonstrate her tough love, Lucas found himself in hero mode, his only mission 'Love and Save Peyton'. Although deep down he knew that the latter was impossible, because for once there was a force so strong he couldn't save Peyton from it, but that wouldn't stop him from trying.

Before Lucas knew it he was standing waiting at his very own front door, taking a deep breathe he walked into his home and was faced with that familiar silence, he had witnessed so many times before. He didn't want to disturb the silence, so as he quietly walked around the house looking for Peyton, he found a note on the kitchen table.

'Gone to hospital for ultrasound. Love Peyton xx'

Lucas found himself reading the note a few times, admiring his fiancé's writing and the word love that she had written with so much affection. Folding the note and putting it in his back pocket, he grabbed his jacket and car key's heading out the door, there was only one place he needed to be and that was with Peyton.

As Peyton laid back on the hospital bed while the nurse applied the cold gel on her stomach, she couldn't help but laugh to herself at how much she hated hospitals, but as she looked down at her small baby bump she felt all those worries fade away. There was nothing more that Peyton wanted than to give Lucas a child and become a mother, that was her priority now and deep down nothing would stand in the way of that. Even now she continued with her life as if there wasn't this black weight hovering over her.

"Will the father be joining us?" The nurse asked, disturbing Peyton from her thoughts and once again bringing her mind back to Lucas. Peyton closed her eyes in response to this question, trying to sum up an answer in her head.

"Yes, yes he is." Lucas stated as he burst in through the door, causing Peyton to open her eyes wide in appreciation.

"Luke. You're here." She whispered as Lucas walked over to her side and took her hand in his, before kissing her softly.

"There's no other place I would rather be, than right here with you." Lucas noticed the tears in Peyton's eyes and used his thumb to caress her cheek, both of them took the time to look at each other, there was no need for words as they spoke words of love, gratitude and fear with their eyes. That was until a soft beautiful noise of a heartbeat filled the room.

"Wow" Both of them whispered, taking in the sound they both shut their eyes and made this a beautiful moment they would never forget.

"That's your baby's heartbeat, and that is your baby." The nurse spoke while pointing to the small screen next to them, on the screen you could see the shape of a baby and as Lucas and Peyton both took their first look at their baby, they felt their breathe slip away at such a beautiful sight. Unable to take their eyes of the screen, they both felt their eyes burning with tears.

"That's our baby." Peyton spoke with so much beauty as she turned to look at Lucas she had stray tears falling from her eyes. It wasn't a surprise when she watched Lucas take a moment to look at her, he could always make her feel invincible by such a loving look.

"You're beautiful. I love you." He whispered before kissing her passionately. Holding her hand even tighter he rested his head against hers and looked back at the screen seeing their child once again.

"Doctor Townsend will be in shortly to talk to you." The nurse gave the couple a moment before bringing them back to reality. Turning the monitor off and gesturing for Peyton to clean herself up, she left the room leaving Lucas and Peyton alone with their own thoughts.

Peyton began to get dressed while Lucas sat patiently, all the while contemplating if life would be kind and let him bask in this moment of hearing his baby's heartbeat, yet somewhere deep inside him there was no doubt that this day was going to test him to the extreme. As Peyton walked back over to Lucas and took the seat next to him, reaching out for his hand to hold. She knew what to expect, but as she looked over to Lucas and he gave her a reassuring smile, she wondered if they could ever just be happy.

"Hi Doctor Townsend" Peyton was first to speak as the doctor entered the room, both she and Lucas stood to greet the doctor.

"Miss Sawyer it's good to see you again. And you must be Mr Scott, it's nice to meet you. If you would like to take a seat, while I just grab your files." The doctor greeted them both with a firm handshake. Both Peyton and Lucas returned to the position in their seats once again, with Lucas firmly holding Peyton's hand.

"So Miss Sawyer, I assume you have had time to think about what we talked about last time you were here." The doctor gave Peyton a compassionate look, as he once again glanced down at the folder in front of him.

"Actually it's been all I can think about." She admitted with a nervous laugh. Lucas could sense the fear in Peyton's voice and gave her hand a comforting squeeze, the polite gesture of letting her know he was there.

"I can understand that. But we do need to discuss your options here Miss sawyer. After looking at your test results more thoroughly. Your condition is worse than we first expected I regret to say." Lucas wondered if it was possible for words to be able to physically hurt you and knock you off your feet, upon hearing that statement Lucas felt the wind being knocked from him.

"What does that mean Doctor?" Peyton asked, with a sense of hope in her voice that the doctor might be mistaken.

"We would like to operate immediately and begin treatment there after." A simple answer was what the doctor gave and although Peyton needed it to be put simply. She longed for there to be a 'but' and 'or' to that sentence.

"And the baby?" The question slipping from Peyton's lips, as her hand instinctively pulled her hand along with Lucas' to rest upon her stomach.

"Miss Sawyer to put it simply if you have this baby and delay treatment, you could die." For Doctor Townsend he hated being the bearer of heartbreaking news, especially when the couple in front of him seemed to long to just be happy. But as he watched the expressions on both their faces his heart broke for them.

"But there still has to be a chance." Peyton looked at the doctor and the file in front of him frantically hoping this was just a cruel joke, but the tears wouldn't stop falling as she saw the look in the doctor's eyes telling her that his words were the truth.

"There is a very small chance that you will be able to carry to full term, however medically we advise against this." After seeing the desperation in Peyton's eyes and how Lucas looked at his fiancé with such confusion, he had to give them something.

"Doctor Townsend could you give us a moment alone please." This time it was Lucas who spoke, he had remained silent for too long and now it was his time to take control, he had heard too much and knew Peyton was breaking in front of his very eyes.

"I'm sure you have plenty to talk about, how about we schedule an appointment for the end of the week. It will give you time to think things through." Doctor Townsend gave Lucas an understanding look and left the room, leaving Lucas to comfort a broken Peyton.

The silence from the car ride home continued as they entered their home. Lucas had tried speaking but no words seemed to come out. Yet Peyton had shut herself off from Lucas and the world around her, she tried living in a false reality as she made way into the kitchen fixing herself some tea. Lucas watched her intently and stood behind her in the kitchen, he couldn't bear the silence anymore.

"How can this be happening?" He asked out loud, hoping for some sort of answer. Peyton instantly set her cup down and turned to face Lucas.

"Luke I won't give up this baby" Her voice was strong, although you could hear her heart breaking through it. Lucas slowly walked up to Peyton and held onto her shoulders, forcing her to look at nothing but him.

"Peyton it's not just about this baby, you matter to. I just think we need to think things through." Lucas spoke softly, but Peyton interpreted it differently, all she could see was Lucas giving up on their baby, and there was nothing left but sadness and anger.

"But Luke you heard its heartbeat and saw its tiny fingers." Peyton began to hysterically ramble, behind each word she was trying to convince Lucas that their baby is real and it's going to happen.

"Stop it. Just stop." Lucas shouted, his anger becoming more evident as he watched Peyton ramble on caring about nothing but the baby, couldn't she see that she mattered aswell and she needed to think this through not just for her but for him to. Lucas soon realised that he was shouting and was ashamed of himself when he saw the fear and hurt in her eyes.

"How can I get rid of our baby?" Peyton wasn't looking for an answer, and she knew deep down Lucas couldn't give her one. She didn't want to be here in front of him now, not if he had given up hope already.

Lucas watched Peyton walk away from him, and he hated himself for causing it. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt her, but this all seemed out of his control. Thinking back on his last month everything seemed so simple and happy, how can that change so quickly? Standing in the kitchen rubbing the back of his neck anxiously the words from Haley echoed the room from earlier 'Just love her'. And he knew that's all that there was left for him to do, no matter what would happen, he just wanted to love her. Making his move he swiftly left the kitchen and walked into the lounge to find her staring aimlessly out the window. Standing with her back to his chest, he took in her scent and proceeded to be honest.

"Peyton. If you have this baby you could die." Upon hearing Lucas speak those words and hearing his voice break and stutter, she turned around in his embrace and faced him, looking deep into those blue eyes of his.

"I know." She whispered in return, she couldn't lie or give him a false promise, just the cold hard truth.

"I don't want to lose you." His heart broke as he admitted his biggest fear. Wrapping his arms around her waist, keeping himself grounded.

"Do you love me?" Peyton asked with a caring smile on her face, a stray tear falling from the corner of her eye. She continued to look deep in those eyes she loved.

"More than anything in this world. I can't lose you. I love you too much." He admitted kissing her lightly on the forehead and resting his head there. There wasn't anything else he could say, because his love for Peyton was impossible to put into words.

"I love you but I have to do this. It's you, me and this baby." For the second time that day Peyton smiled, it wasn't like the first time, this time it was for a completely different reason, she finally knew what she wanted and Lucas finally gave her that look of understanding. She felt stronger, that if there were a chance she could beat this and have this baby, she would take it with both hands and hold onto it with all she had.


End file.
